Loveless
by Tasha la Kender
Summary: AU GénesisxTerra Terra no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de sus tíos de mudarse a Midgar. Sin embargo, cierto profesor de literatura le hará ver que el cambio no sería tan malo como esperaba.
1. Chapter 1

Hola hola ^^ Bueno, pues aquí vengo con un nuevo fic de Génesis y Terra ñañañañaña . Ahora, lo de siempre jajajajaja

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los pjs de FF me pertenece (por desgracia TT_TT)

Summary: AU GénesisxTerra~ Terra no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de sus tíos de mudarse a Midgar. Sin embargo, cierto profesor de literatura le hará ver que el cambio no sería tan malo como esperaba.

.0.0.0.

Una joven de cabello dorado y ondulado miraba tristemente a través del cristal del coche de sus tíos. El clima parecía haber mejorado relativamente durante la travesía desde Lindblum hasta Midgar, la ciudad a la que ahora iban a vivir debido al trabajo de Locke Cole, el hermano de la madre de la muchacha. El llamado Locke era un alto cargo de la policía y debido a unos sucesos ocurridos en la ciudad de Midgar había tenido que trasladarse allí, a pesar de que a ella no le gustaba para nada la idea de cambiar de lugar. Suspiró, apoyando una suave y pálida mejilla sobre su mano, y observó las finas gotas de lluvia que salpicaban la ventanilla trasera.

-Terra, alegra esa cara-comentó una hermosa mujer de rostro levemente serio, aunque sonriente-. Sé que no te es agradable haberte despedido de tus amigos y haber tenido cambiar de centro, pero tenemos que mirar por el bien de los tres y la investigación que ahora está en manos de Locke es lo mejor que nos podría pasar.

-Claro, tía-murmuró con un hilo de voz.

Terra Branford hundió la cabeza entre los hombros y miró de reojo a su tía, Celes Chere. Esa mujer la había criado como si fuera su propia hija, la quería y la respetaba, pero no estaba de acuerdo con ella. Locke podría haber renunciado a ese trabajo y haberse conformado con seguir siendo un cargo importante dentro del cuartel. Celes era psicóloga, entre los dos ganaban lo suficiente como para vivir con todas las comodidades del mundo. Pero habían tenido que mudarse…Y a Midgar, nada más y nada menos. Allí no conocía a nadie, apenas había puesto el pie en aquella ciudad un par de veces en la vida.

Desvió la vista hacia la izquierda, donde descansaba la matrícula del instituto Shin-Ra, una de las muchas instituciones de la gran empresa de Rufus Shinra, conocido en todos los rincones del planeta. Esa empresa se encargaba de administrar energía a través del mako, facilitando la vida de las personas a costa de la contaminación del único mundo en el que habitaban. Lanzó un pequeño suspiro y cogió los papeles, revisándolos un poco por encima.

_Nombre completo: Terra Branford Cole_

_Edad: 17 años_

_Año que cursa: 1º de Bachillerato de Humanidades y Ciencias Sociales_

_Padre/Madre/Tutor: Locke Cole y Celes Chere_

Tutores. Locke Cole y Celes Chere eran sus tutores, sus ''padres'' adoptivos. Maduin y Madeline, ellos eran sus verdaderos progenitores…Pero ambos habían muerto en un accidente de coche hacía ya mucho tiempo, tanto, que la joven Terra ni lo recordaba ya. Ella no era más que una niña pequeña cuando sucedió aquello. Sólo se acordaba de la voz de los médicos en el hospital y un _''todo va a ir bien, pequeña''_, que alguien le había dedicado horas antes de darle la noticia de que no habían podido hacer nada por salvar la vida de sus padres. Sus tíos se habían encargado de recoger todas sus cosas de la casa paterna y trasladarlas a la de ellos, intentando hacer que todo pareciese normal, que no había pasado nada malo, que sus padres estaban bien, allá donde estuviesen, y que cuidaban de ella desde el cielo.

-Bueno-anunció Locke, sonriente-, bienvenidas, mis amores, a la gran ciudad de Midgar.

Terra vio la ciudad a través del cristal mojado del coche, colocando una mano sobre él. La autopista ascendía poco a poco, subiendo una plataforma, y varias vías de tren unían la parte pobre de Midgar con la rica. Una gigantesca placa, donde se ubicaban los sectores principales de la ciudad, ocultaba el firmamento a los suburbios, un auténtico chatarrero donde las clases más empobrecidas de la sociedad hacían su vida, más felices que los que vivían en la superficie. Al menos ellos no tenían tantas preocupaciones, no tenían una vida tan ajetreada.

Un letrero verde anunciaba la entrada más próxima a un sector. Locke puso el intermitente, girando hacia la izquierda, internándose por las transitadas calles de Midgar, llenas de coches y personas malhumoradas que no paraban de empujarse unas a otras para poder llegar a tiempo a la estación de tren o a cualquier otra parte. A lo lejos podía verse la magnificencia del edificio principal de la compañía Shin-Ra y, un poco más allá, otra edificación un poco más pequeña en la que el logotipo de la empresa hacía acto de presencia, con un letrero en el cual podía leerse _''Centro de formación Shin-Ra''_, un nombre poco atractivo para un colegio. Aquel sería su nuevo instituto, donde acudían los hijos de las familias más adineradas de la zona. A Terra le parecía una cárcel, con aquellas placas oscuras y una verja alta y negra que rodeaba el centro. Tal vez con la luz del sol resultase más atrayente…pero la joven lo dudaba.

-Cariño, mira.

Terra alzó la vista hacia donde Celes apuntaba y vio una acogedora casita de dos plantas, pintada de color pastel, con una puerta de madera y un caminito de piedra que llevaba a la pequeña valla circundante. Era una casa bastante bonita y el barrio en el que estaba era tranquilo, con hogares de las mismas características. Sin duda alguna, era el barrio lujoso de Midgar, o uno de los más ricos de la ciudad.

-Esa será nuestra nueva casa-anunció Locke, aparcando el coche frente al hogar-. Señoritas, bajen del coche con sus maletas. El resto de sus pertenencias se encuentran ya dentro, esta mañana terminaron los de la mudanza.

La joven Branford lanzó un pequeño suspiro, sin saber si sentirse alegre por aquella bonita casa o triste por el hecho de estar en una nueva ciudad desconocida. Abrió la puerta trasera del coche, cogió su pequeña maleta de color rojizo, abrazando con el brazo libre un peluche de moguri, único recuerdo palpable de una posible infancia feliz, y anduvo hasta la verja, abriéndola con cuidado, acercándose después a la puerta principal. Esperó a que Locke sacase las llaves y, luego, se introdujo en su hogar. A la entrada se encontraban perfectamente apiladas varias cajas sobre un brillante suelo de madera clara, recientemente limpiado, como el resto de la casa. El hogar olía a productos para la limpieza junto a un leve aroma a vainilla.

-Es realmente bonita, ¿verdad?-dijo Celes-Contraté a un servicio de limpieza para que nos la dejasen decente. ¿Qué dices, Terra? ¿Te gusta?

Terra alzó la cabeza y observó las paredes amarillo pálido, una gran puerta con cristalera a la derecha que indicaba la entrada al salón, las escaleras blancas de caracol que llevaban a la segunda planta. Era una casa preciosa, cálida y acogedora, pero no era Lindblum. Ella no quería estar en Midgar, allí no conocía a nadie, no tenía amigos, no sabía cómo era el sistema de enseñanza. Un hogar de cuento de hadas no solucionaba nada. Encogió los hombros, triste y resignada, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa que no engañaba a nadie.

-Es muy bonita, Celes…

La mujer observó atentamente a su sobrina, sus ojos entre azul y plata levemente enrojecidos por un llanto silencioso, el pequeño temblor en su barbilla, las arrugas en la nariz y en el ceño. Sabía cómo se sentía, lo había tenido que dejar todo. Lindblum y Midgar no estaban a un paso, durante el viaje habían tenido que hacer varias paradas y se habían tenido que quedar a dormir en un motel de carretera. Apenas podría ver a sus amigos de la infancia, con los que había crecido. Su pequeña Terra estaba en un mundo totalmente desconocido para ella.

-Cielo, te acabarás acostumbrando-dijo, compasiva, acariciando su mejilla con suavidad-. No hemos tenido opción. El caso que le han dado a Locke es muy importante en su carrera y…

-Lo sé, estoy bien, Celes-la interrumpió Terra, mirando al suelo-. No pasa nada. Locke y tú sois los más importantes siempre…

Dicho esto, se deshizo de la mano de la mujer, soltó su maleta roja junto al peluche y salió corriendo de la casa, dejando la puerta abierta. Celes la vio partir sin decir nada, sin hacer amago siquiera de perseguirla. Sabía que así no se solucionarían las cosas, su sobrina necesitaba desahogarse, no podía retenerla en aquella casa. Suspiró y miró a su marido cuando este se situó a su lado, colocando una mano en su hombro.

-Se acostumbrará, Celes. No le quedará otra opción.

-Claro, Locke…Pero me da tanta pena…Lo ha perdido todo. Lo único que quiero ahora es que no pierda su confianza en nosotros. No conoce a nadie, de momento, nos necesita como no lo ha hecho hasta ahora…

El hombre miró la puerta por la que había salido corriendo Terra y negó levemente. Lo sentía por su sobrina, pero no tenían alternativa. Si hacían todo eso, era por ella y por nadie más. Querían darle un buen hogar, querían cuidarla como lo habrían hecho Maduin y Madeline. Pero parecía tan difícil…

-.-.-.-

_``Me he portado mal con ellos…Sé que lo hacen por mí…Por mis padres…Pero esto es tan extraño…``_

La joven se detuvo bruscamente, jadeando, con las piernas temblorosas de tanto correr. No tendría que haber dicho lo que le dijo a Celes, ellos no tenían la culpa de nada. Les debía todo lo que tenía, sus tíos la habían acogido cuando se quedó huérfana. Sin ellos, estaría en cualquier otro lugar, con una familia desconocida con la que no tenía nada que ver. Sintió cómo las lágrimas volvían a caer de sus ojos cerrados, surcando sus pómulos, y alzó la cabeza al escuchar un trueno lejano. El cielo estaba encapotado, las nubes eran de color gris oscuro y la tormenta era inminente. Unas finas gotas comenzaron a hacer acto de presencia, acariciando su piel, haciendo que sus lágrimas se confundiesen con la lluvia. Volvió a juntar los párpados y se olvidó de todo. No le importaba que la gente se la quedase mirando, ni que la confundieran con una demente. Lo único que quería era desaparecer entre el gentío. Se encontraba tan perdida…

-Disculpa.

Terra se sobresaltó al escuchar una suave voz a sus espaldas y, poco a poco, se giró para encarar a la persona que la había sacado de sus pensamientos. Ante ella tenía a una hermosa joven de su edad, tal vez un año más mayor, de cabello largo y moreno sujeto en una trenza. De piel pálida y grandes ojos verdes, relucientes como esmeraldas, la chica parecía preocupada por la joven Branford.

-¿P-puedo…ayudarla en algo?-preguntó la rubia con voz trémula, congestionada.

-Eso mismo iba a preguntarte a ti-esbozó una tierna sonrisa-. Pareces triste…Además, no te he visto antes. Conozco a la mayoría de personas de los dos institutos de Midgar y tú no perteneces a ninguno.

La joven se pasó una mano por los ojos, apartando las lágrimas, y observó con curiosidad a la morena. Era una chica verdaderamente observadora y parecía buena persona. Además, si tenía su edad, puede que fuese con ella a clase. Tal vez no sería inteligente por su parte tratarla de manera despectiva; por otro lado, no se lo merecía. Era la única que se había acercado a ella con intención de ayudarla.

-M-me llamo Terra-murmuró-. Terra Branford. Soy nueva y…

-Encantada, mi nombre es Aerith Gainsborough. Oh, pero no nos quedemos aquí, está lloviendo a mares. Ven conmigo-la cogió sin previo aviso de la mano y echo a andar rápidamente por las calles de Midgar-. Te llevaré al bar de unos amigos míos, tienes que tomar algo caliente o acabarás resfriándote de verdad.

Terra sonrió levemente y asintió, siguiendo a Aerith, hasta llegar a la estación de tren de la ciudad. Una vez allí, se subieron al tren que llevaba a los suburbios y, tras unos minutos en los cuales la joven de ojos esmeralda no había parado de hablar, comentando el mal tiempo de la zona y lo poco que faltaba para empezar el nuevo curso, llegaron a la zona situada bajo la enorme plataforma. La rubia miró con curiosidad las casas sucias y las calles descuidadas de la zona pobre de Midgar y se preguntó cómo era posible que hubiera tanta diferencia en una misma ciudad, a tan pocos metros. Atravesaron una gran compuerta y se adentraron en uno de los sectores situados bajo la placa. Aerith, sonriente, iba saludando a la mayoría de gente con la que se cruzaba, personas que, por lo que Terra había oído comentar a sus tíos, parecían ser la ''gentuza problemática'' de Midgar, a pesar de que no lo parecía en absoluto. Lo único que las diferenciaba de los que vivían sobre la plataforma era el dinero…y, por eso, habían tenido que verse arrastrados hasta ahí debajo a vivir. ¿Quién era realmente la gentuza problemática?

-Bueno-Aerith la soltó y señaló la entrada a un bar, sonriente-, bienvenida al Séptimo Cielo, mi nueva amiga Terra Branford.

.0.0.0.

Buenooo, pues hasta aquí el primer cap . Mención especial a MinaDeville, of course! Gracias por ayudarme con el título y el summary (y las futuras consultas que te haré XD)

Espero no haber metido mucho la pata…Se hace lo que se puede TT_TT ¿Reviewsss? Nyaaaa *0* ¡A ver si nos leemos prontito! (Imaginación modo on, por favor…XD)

Bye byeee ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Nanananana Batmaaaan! Perdón…Me salió del alma.

Bueno, aquí dejo el capítulo dos, que en teoría lo iba a subir ayer pero entre unas cosas y otras ahmmm…apenas escribí. Así que…Nananananana Batmaaaaaan!

.0.0.0.

Terra miró el local al que su amiga Aerith la había llevado. Parecía acogedor, aunque con aquel temporal, cualquier lugar le hubiera parecido un auténtico paraíso. Lo único que quería era sentarse, tomar algo caliente y charlar tranquilamente con la morena. Era bastante simpática y le gustaría conocerla.

Miró el pequeño bar y se adentró tras la joven, observando el lugar con curiosidad. No era muy grande, tenía una maquinita en una esquina y una barra no muy larga con cuatro taburetes dispersos por ella, además de algunas mesas. Aerith tomó asiento en una de ellas, instando a Terra a que la imitara. La rubia se acercó a la mesa donde su amiga aguardaba y apartó la silla, sentándose frente a la morena, esbozando una pequeña sonrisita mientras se pasaba las manos por los carrillos, intentando secárselos un poco.

-Hola, Aerith y…ahm…

-Ella es Terra-presentó la joven Gainsborough-. Terra, ella es mi amiga Tifa. Trabaja en este bar.

Terra alzó la cabeza y vio a una chica de su edad, con una larga y lisa cabellera oscura. Tenía un bonito rostro ovalado y no muy moreno, con unos ojos grandes y almendrados de color castaño claro, y vestía de negro. La muchacha esbozó una dulce sonrisa dirigida a Terra.

-Encantada, Terra.

-Igualmente, Tifa…

-Es una chica nueva en la ciudad-continuó hablando alegremente Aerith-. Se encontraba desorientada por Midgar, así que la traje aquí para charlar y tomar algo caliente. Está lloviendo y hace mucho frío allá afuera.

Tifa asintió levemente y se quedó momentáneamente pensativa, dándose toquecitos en la barbilla, girando los ojos hacia el techo. Poco después, volvió a hacer un pequeño gesto con la cabeza y se dio la media vuelta, echando a andar hacia la barra sin haber tomado nota de lo que Aerith y Terra tenían pensado tomar. No le hacía mucha falta, conocía bien a su amiga y sabía que ella pediría un café para entrar en calor. En cuanto a Terra, prefería pedir para ella una taza de chocolate. A pesar de que la rubia estaba sonriente, había visto en sus ojos un sentimiento de tristeza y ella sabía de sobra que para combatirla, lo mejor era un poco de chocolate y una chica como la joven Gainsborough.

-No ha preguntado…-comenzó a hablar Terra con un hilo de voz, apenas un tono más por encima del susurro.

-No te preocupes-la cortó Aerith, sin violencia, sonriente-. Tifa sabe bien lo que hace. Aunque no te tome nota, sabe a la perfección qué es lo que necesitas. Seguro que te sorprende cuando traiga lo nuestro, no se te habría ocurrido ni a ti.

Terra lanzó una risita, divertida. Había sido una suerte para ella haberse encontrado con Aerith, era una persona entretenida y, sin lugar a dudas, se convertirían en buenas amigas. Al menos, ella lo esperaba así.

Tras unos minutos, Tifa apareció con una bandeja algo arañada en la que reposaban dos tazas humeantes, dejándolas sobre la mesa. Suspiró, cogió una silla cercana acercándola a la mesa y se sentó en ella, apoyando la bandeja en sus piernas.

-Hoy ha sido un día un poco ajetreado…Me vendría bien descansar un ratito, ahora parece que la cosa se ha calmado. Seguro que todos están refugiándose en la estación de tren, apelotonados como siempre…Bueno-posó los ojos sobre Terra, sin disimular su creciente curiosidad-. Aerith dijo que eras nueva, ¿verdad? ¿A qué instituto te matricularás?

La rubia cogió con delicadeza la taza, soplando un poco para que se enfriase el chocolate. Aerith tenía razón, Tifa la había sorprendido con aquella bebida. Sin duda alguna, era lo que mejor le sentaría en aquellos momentos de tristeza y soledad. Perdió la vista en el espeso líquido y comenzó a hablar, sin ser muy consciente de lo que decía.

-Mis tíos me han apuntado al centro Shin-Ra…Según tengo entendido, ahí van la flor y nata de la sociedad, por supuesto no serán más que hijos de familias adineradas que lo único que les preocupa es el estatus social…He conocido a mucha gente así en mi ciudad de procedencia y los odio a todos…-apretó los dedos en torno a la taza, quedándose incluso las yemas completamente blancas de la fuerza empleada por la joven-Se burlan de los demás…

-No todos son así, Terra-dijo Aerith-. Tú vas a ir a ese instituto y no eres ese tipo de persona. Además, yo también acudo a ese centro…

Terra levantó la vista, dejando de apretar la taza, y miró a Aerith, esbozando poco a poco una pequeña sonrisa. No podía creerse la suerte que tenía. Esa joven iría con ella, puede que no a la misma clase, pero al menos estaban juntas en el mismo centro.

-Es una pena que yo vaya a la academia Tantalus-comentó Tifa con un suspiro-. No es muy cara, pero qué le vamos a hacer, mis padres no pueden permitirse pagarme un colegio privado como el Shin-Ra. Además, la enseñanza pública está infravalorada-guiñó un ojo-. Bueno, chicas, entran clientes y como Vincent me ha vuelto a dejar aquí tirada…Tengo que atender a esas personas o perderé mi empleo. ¡Nos vemos luego!

Tifa se levantó rápidamente, cogiendo la bandeja, y se puso tras la barra para tomar nota a la pareja que había entrado en el bar. Aerith rio alegremente y se giró de nuevo hacia la joven Branford, llevándose la taza a los labios tras soplar un poco para enfriar el café.

-¿De dónde vienes, Terra?

-Uhmm…De Lindblum. Mi tío Locke es policía y le han dado un caso muy importante aquí, al ser un alto cargo…No sé exactamente qué es lo que ocurre, pero parece ser que Locke es la persona idónea para llevar a cabo la operación, por lo que nos hemos tenido que mudar aquí.

-¿Lindblum? Vaya, eso está bastante lejos…Casi a un día en coche, si no paras a descansar. Tu tío debe de ser una persona muy importante dentro de la policía, me parece un poco extraño que le hayan mandado trasladarse tan lejos. Además, ese caso del que hablas tiene que ser, por la fuerza, un asunto extremadamente confidencial, porque nadie en la ciudad está preocupado sobre algo que pueda ocurrir.

Terra encogió levemente los hombros y dio un sorbo a su bebida, pensativa. Nunca hablaba con sus tíos sobre el trabajo, pero tenía que admitir que sentía curiosidad sobre el caso que le habían dado a su tío. Aerith tenía razón, para que tuviera que trasladarse tan lejos, debería de ser algo bastante preocupante y peligroso, además de confidencial, como bien dijo. Seguro que ni la propia Celes lo sabía. Suspiró, posando la taza sobre la mesa, y desvió la vista hacia la barra, donde la joven Tifa se encontraba ajetreada, limpiando un poco y sirviendo lo que los clientes pedían. No había nadie más allí para ayudarla.

-Aerith, ¿a qué curso vas?-preguntó la rubia, esperando que fuera al mismo que ella.

-Voy a empezar 2º del bachiller biosanitario, ¿y tú? Supongo que también irás a bachiller, ¿verdad?

-Claro, pero voy un curso menos que tú-esbozó una pequeña sonrisita, algo desilusionada-. Iré a 1º de humanidades.

La joven Gainsborough estiró los labios en una gran sonrisa, alegre, y dio un par de palmaditas. Terra la miró sin comprender a qué vendría aquel estado de humor, a lo que Aerith contestó con una carcajada.

-¡Qué bien, irás con mi amiga Yuna! Es una chica muy simpática, seguro que te caerá bien. Si quieres, puedo presentártela. ¿Qué te parece si la llamo y quedamos las tres mañana?

-Me encantaría, Aerith, pero no creo que pueda…Tengo que organizar mis cosas, aun están en cajas. Mañana estaré todo el día ocupada…

-Oh, vaya…Bueno, no pasa nada. Todavía falta una semana para empezar las clases, quedaremos otro día en el que no estés muy ajetreada. Por cierto, ¿dónde vives? Todavía no me lo has dicho.

Terra se llevó una mano a la barbilla ante aquella pregunta, tratando de recordar cuál era la calle que su tía Celes le había dicho. No se acordaba muy bien del nombre; es más, ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía ni cómo iba a volver. No conocía Midgar, no tendría más remedio que pedir ayuda a Aerith para que la llevara hasta su casa…si es que conseguía recordar dónde vivía.

-No sé si mi tía me dijo… ¿Calle Timber, te suena?

-Timber…Claro, el barrio rico de Midgar. Así que vives ahí, ¿eh? Vaya, tus tíos deben de tener mucho dinero para poder comprarse una casa en esa zona de la ciudad. Es un lugar muy bonito, siempre me ha gustado pasear por allí. La gente tiene unos jardines preciosos en Timber, ¿te has fijado? Las flores son grandes, de colores llamativos, y huelen realmente bien. Yo vivo en las afueras de Midgar, con mi tía. ¿Sabes? Un día tienes que venir a ver el jardín de mi casa.

La joven asintió, sonriendo levemente, y dio otro pequeño sorbo a su bebida, algo más fría que antes. De pronto, sonó su teléfono móvil. Dejó la taza rápidamente y sacó el aparato del bolsillo de su pantalón vaquero, viendo el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla. Hizo un gesto de disculpa a Aerith y deslizó el dedo sobre la superficie del móvil, colocándoselo después en la oreja.

-Hola, Celes…Estoy en un bar con una chica que acabo de conocer, en los suburbios y…De acuerdo, de acuerdo, te esperaré en la estación, ahora mismo voy hacia allá. Hasta ahora…-colgó, se guardó el objeto y miró a su amiga, entristecida-Lo siento, tengo que irme ya. ¿Me podrías decir dónde está la estación?

-Te acompañaré, no te preocupes-terminó de tomarse el café y esperó a que su amiga acabase con lo suyo, sin perder la sonrisa-. Así, conoceré a tu tía. Podría preguntarle si puedo ir mañana a vuestra casa para ayudaros a colocar las cosas de la mudanza.

-No, tranquila, no te preocupes por eso-tras acabar el chocolate, cogió una servilleta para limpiarse los labios y se levantó con la taza en las manos, acercándose a la barra-. ¿Cuánto es?

Aerith se acercó a su amiga, dejando su taza sobre la barra, y cogió un pequeño monedero de su bolso, sin contestar a la pregunta de Terra. Sacó unas monedas y llamó a Tifa para que la cobrase, sonriendo a la joven Branford.

-Te invito yo, ¿vale? Bueno, Tifa, voy a acompañar a Terra a la estación de tren. Si tengo tiempo, después me pasaré.

-Claro, Aerith-Tifa miró a Terra y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa-. Espero que nos veamos pronto, Terra. Ya verás cómo te adaptarás bien a Midgar; aunque no lo creas, hay gente que merece la pena.

La rubia hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza, agradecida por las palabras de la otra joven, y siguió a Aerith fuera del local. La chica de ojos esmeralda lanzó un bufido al ver que el tiempo no había mejorado ni un ápice y, con algo de premura, comenzó a andar hacia la estación, cogiendo a Terra por la muñeca para que esta no se perdiera entre la gente que iba y venía por los suburbios. Apenas unos minutos más tarde, se encontraban ya en el lugar acordado, donde una hermosa mujer de aspecto altivo esperaba, con un paraguas empapado. Al ver aparecer a la joven Branford, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y se acercó corriendo a ella, acariciando su cabeza.

-Terra, cielo, ¿qué haces por aquí? No conoces la ciudad, podrías haberte perdido…-alzó la vista hacia la morena, adquiriendo una actitud un poco más fría-Gracias por haber cuidado de ella, jovencita.

-Oh, no se preocupe, ha sido un placer. Terra es una chica muy agradable, nos hemos hecho amigas, ¿verdad?-sonrío dulcemente-Mi nombre es Aerith Gainsborough y voy al mismo centro al que irá su sobrina. Me ha dicho que estáis de mudanza… ¿Podría ir mañana a ayudar? Así, Terra tendría menos trabajo y podría enseñarle Midgar con tranquilidad.

Celes alzó una ceja al oír el discurso de la chica, algo sorprendida por la familiaridad con la que trataba a Terra y a ella misma, como si las conociese de toda la vida cuando, para la mujer, era una completa desconocida…y para su sobrina, también. Se conocían de apenas una hora, pero parecía que Aerith había cogido confianza con Terra y viceversa. Tal vez no sería mala idea aceptar la propuesta de aquella joven, aunque fuese por su pequeña. Se la veía más contenta que cuando habían llegado a Midgar y eso era algo que Celes apreciaba.

-Claro, puedes venir cuando gustes, Aerith. Mi nombre es Celes Chere y vivo en el nº3 del barrio Timber. ¿Sabes dónde es?

-Por supuesto, señora Chere. Oh, toma, Terra-sacó un pequeño papel y un bolígrafo y garabateó un número en él-. Este es mi número de móvil, llámame cuando quieras, ¿vale? Bueno, pues nos vemos mañana entonces. ¿A qué hora podría pasar?

Terra cogió el papel que le ofreció su amiga y miró a Celes, a la espera de que esta estableciese una hora.

-¿Qué te parece a las once, Aerith?

-Bien, no tengo nada que hacer por la mañana, señora Chere. Mañana nos vemos a las once en tu casa, Terra-se acercó a la joven, dándole dos besos en las mejillas, y después se despidió con la mano mientras salía de la estación.

-Gracias por dejar que venga, Celes-comentó Terra cuando las dos entraron en el tren, de vuelta a la plataforma.

-Terra, no me parece bien que te vayas con desconocidos y menos aun, a los suburbios-dijo la mujer, frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Y si te hubiera pasado algo? Además, ya sabes que la gente de los suburbios es algo problemática, por eso están ahí abajo.

Terra giró la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño ante el comentario de su tía.

-No es verdad. He conocido a una chica muy amable que trabaja en un bar de allí. Se llama Tifa y es amiga de Aerith. Si hubieras estado conmigo, te darías cuenta de que lo que me habéis dicho Locke y tú no es cierto. Las personas que viven en los suburbios no son más que gente con poco dinero, eso es todo-calló durante unos instantes y, luego, negó levemente con la cabeza-. Celes…En lugar de hablar de eso, me gustaría pedirte perdón por lo que te he dicho antes en casa. Sé que Locke y tú hacéis lo que hacéis por mi bien, pero…

Celes puso una mano en el hombro de Terra y la acercó a ella, apretándola con cariño, como haría una madre. Apoyó la mejilla sobre el cabello de su sobrina y lanzó una pequeña y despreocupada risita.

-No te preocupes, cielo, sé lo que te ocurre. No le he dado importancia.

La joven cerró los ojos mientras dejaba caer la cabeza en el hombro de la mujer, agradecida porque no se enfadara con ella, y esperó a que el tren subiera a la plataforma. Una vez allí, salieron de la estación y, protegidas de la lluvia por el paraguas, llegaron a su nuevo hogar, donde un despreocupado Locke las esperaba con un delantal, un pañuelo en la cabeza y una escoba.

-¡No veáis cómo está el sótano, mis amorcitos!-exclamó-Hace falta una limpieza exhaustiva, los del servicio que contrató Celes no han puesto un pie allí. ¡Y no me extraña!

Celes y Terra se miraron de reojo y no pudieron evitar echarse a reír al ver a Locke así vestido.

-.-.-.-

-¡Menos mal que hemos terminado pronto!-exclamó Aerith, sonriente-Bueno, aun faltan algunas cosas, pero tus tíos nos han dejado irnos…

Terra siguió a la joven Gainsborough por Midgar, observando el esplendoroso cielo que había quedado tras la horrible tormenta del día anterior. Eran las doce y media del mediodía, hacía una temperatura excelente y, en suma, todo parecía más brillante para la rubia. Sin embargo, había algo que rompía la tranquilidad reinante en aquella calle…

-¡Eres más lento que un caracol!-gritó un joven.

-¡Cállate, pedazo de idiota!-bramó otro como respuesta.

Aerith se giró hacia las dos voces y se llevó una mano a la frente, esbozando una sonrisa divertida al ver aparecer dos motos, rápidas como un rayo. Apenas podía distinguirse a los chicos que las conducían, pero la morena sabía a la perfección quiénes eran aquellos dos locos que iban por la carretera como si fuese un circuito.

-Alguien debería decirle a esos que no está bien correr así…Podrían tener un grave accidente-dijo Terra, preocupada.

-Tranquila, son Snow y Noel, siempre están haciendo ese tipo de cosas. Mantienen una rivalidad constante y da igual que trates de dialogar con ellos, jamás te escucharán. Ambos van al Tantalus, aunque solemos ir juntos cuando podemos.

El chico que conducía la moto que iba en primer lugar frenó en seco, dejando el vehículo aparcado de mala manera encima de la acera, y bajó de un salto, sonriente, mirando al otro joven con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

-Noel, te he vuelto a ganar-comentó, risueño, sacudiéndose los pantalones.

El llamado Noel dio un puñetazo a su moto, lanzando un gruñido de frustración, y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho mientras miraba a su rival con un odio mal disimulado. Sus ojos claros se entrecerraron levemente y bufó, moviendo sin querer su flequillo.

-Eres un fantasma, Snow.

Aerith cogió a Terra de la mano y echó a correr hacia Snow y Noel, sin perder la sonrisa. El más alto de los dos, un tipo rubio y de espalda ancha, alzó una mano para saludar a la joven Gainsborough y se acercó a ambas, rodeando a la morena con un brazo.

-Aerith, tú por aquí. ¿Cómo te está yendo el verano?

-Bien, bien, gracias por preguntar, Snow-respondió, riendo, quitándose el brazo de encima-. Mira, te presento a mi amiga Terra Branford. Es nueva en la ciudad, hemos quedado con Yuna en el parque.

-Oh, Terra, ¿verdad? Encantado, soy Snow Villiers-se dio unos toques en el pecho, sonriente, y después hizo un gesto hacia el otro-. Y él es mi amigo, el sosainas y perdedor de Noel Kreiss.

El joven moreno y de ojos azules chistó, apoyándose en la moto, colocando las manos tras la nuca en un gesto despreocupado, observando a Terra con curiosidad.

-Puedo presentarme yo solito, Snow, no necesito tu ayuda. Como bien ha dicho el cabeza hueca ese, me llamo Noel, encanta…

-¡Hey, has dicho que vais al parque!-exclamó Snow, interrumpiendo a Noel-Podemos llevaros si queréis, ahora mismo nos bajábamos otra vez a los suburbios. Porque me imagino que habréis quedado en el parque de allí, ¿no?

-Snow, amigo, aunque no te lo creas, hay vida más allá de los suburbios-comentó el moreno, sarcástico, subiéndose de nuevo a la moto.

Aerith suspiró, haciendo un extraño gesto con la cabeza como si tuviera delante de ella dos niños pequeños.

-Vamos al parque de la plataforma, no al de los suburbios. Quiero enseñar a Terra la ciudad. De todas formas, gracias por la oferta, la tendré en cuenta para el futuro-cogió a su amiga de la muñeca y se despidió de los dos chicos-. Que os vaya bien de vuelta a los suburbios…y que no os pille Cid haciendo el tonto por ahí.

-Descuida-comentó Snow, sentándose en su vehículo-. La última vez, logramos torear a Cid. Bueno, Noel, ¿preparado para otra humillante derrota?

-Cállate, idiota.

La joven Gainsborough farfulló algo, sin perder la sonrisa, y continuó andando junto a una sorprendida Terra, que no dejaba de darle vueltas al hecho de que dos chicos pudieran estar haciendo ese tipo de cosas en medio de la ciudad sin salir escaldados. Después de algunos minutos de camino en los que Aerith iba remarcando nombres de calles o edificios característicos por los cuales su amiga pudiera guiarse, llegaron a una gran plaza decorada con zonas verdes y con una elegante fuente en medio. La morena alzó una mano, agitándola a modo de saludo.

-¡Yuna!-llamó, tirando de Terra hasta llegar al lado de la joven.

Yuna, una chica algo más baja que Terra, con el cabello corto de color café, se giró de inmediato hacia la conocida voz de Aerith y correspondió al saludo, sonriente. Fue entonces cuando la rubia pudo distinguir con total claridad el rasgo más peculiar de aquella joven, sus ojos bicolores, azul y verde.

-Hola, Aerith. Vaya, así que tú eres Terra-le dio dos besos a modo de saludo-. Un placer, soy Yuna, como ya te habrá dicho ella. Ayer estuvimos hablando y me comentó que irías a mi misma clase, ¿verdad?

-Eh…Sí, eso parece.

-Lo pasaremos bien, ya verás. Hay gente muy simpática, pero, como en todas partes, también hay otras personas a las que conviene evitar a toda costa, como a Seifer. Bueno, ya te los presentaré cuando comencemos el curso. Oh, por cierto, Aerith, ¿terminaste ya el trabajo que te mandó el de literatura?

La joven Gainsboroguh lanzó un bufido de desagrado, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, disgustada con la mención de su profesor de literatura.

-Claro, lo acabé hará un par de días, más o menos. No entiendo por qué insistió tanto en que lo hiciera, aprobé su asignatura con notable.

-Exacto, notable-remarcó Yuna-. Él se esperaba un sobresaliente…Considéralo un aliciente para 2º.

-¿Es que ahora estás de su parte?-hizo girar sus ojos-Terra, un consejo…No te pases con el de literatura. Si te coge manía, date por muerta. En su clase, estate callada, contesta a sus preguntas sólo si se dirige a ti y, por lo que más quieras, nunca, jamás, cuestiones sus fechas de exámenes o de entrega de trabajos, aunque tengas que hacer veinte cosas más para el mismo día.

Terra pestañeó, confusa ante aquella charla. No conocía a ese profesor, pero seguro que su amiga estaba exagerando. Una persona no podía ser tan tiquismiquis, ni tan altivo como Aerith lo estaba describiendo.

-Ah, otra cosa-añadió Yuna-. Según me habéis dicho vosotros, Sephiroth será nuestro profesor de historia, ¿no?

-Eso es-se dirigió de nuevo a la otra joven-. Con él, no hables.

-No respires.

-No pestañees.

-Como si no existieras.

-No levantes la mano para preguntar nada.

-En clase de Sephiroth, hazte la muerta…

-O te matará él mismo-terminó seriamente Aerith.

La rubia dejó caer los hombros. ¿A qué clase de instituto la habían matriculado sus tíos? Su profesor de literatura parecía ser un tipo arrogante y sabelotodo y el de historia, un perturbado que se habría escapado de algún centro de investigación o de un manicomio. Sólo rezaba para que el resto del profesorado fuera medianamente normal.

-Ah-siguió la joven de ojos esmeralda-, y el de educación física, Jecht…Sólo te digo que en sus clases, preferirías que te hubiera pasado un tanque por encima. Suerte tendrás si no te rompes algún hueso durante el curso.

-El padre de Tidus es realmente bruto-confirmó Yuna-. Además, se toma muy en serio sus clases, sobre todo si tiene que ver con el fútbol o el waterpolo.

-El año pasado, una compañera mía, Fang, se fracturó la muñeca jugando al bádminton.

Terra alzó una ceja, confusa por lo que acababa de decir su amiga. ¿Cómo una persona podía hacerse algo así jugando a un deporte como ese?

-¿Bádminton? ¿Qué hizo?-preguntó, curiosa.

Yuna y Aerith se miraron de reojo, esbozando una pequeña sonrisita. Tras unos segundos de silencio, fue la joven Gainsborough la que decidió explicar a Terra qué había pasado en aquella clase.

-El equipo contrario hizo trampas y se pegó con Zell, otro chico de mi clase. Como puedes ver, en nuestro colegio, aunque sea privado y, como tú piensas, de ''pijos'', también hay peleas, como en cualquier otra parte. Y en clase de Jecht se da la ley del más fuerte, para bien o para mal.

Yuna palmeó amistosamente la espalda de la desanimada Branford, esbozando una cariñosa sonrisa, tratando de transmitirle tranquilidad.

-No te preocupes, todo irá bien, ya verás. Nos tendrás a Aerith y a mí para guiarte, Terra.

-Gracias…

La rubia lanzó un suspiro desencantado. Aerith y Yuna eran unas jóvenes realmente amables y las dos le caían bien, pero hubiese preferido seguir en Lindblum…Allí, por lo menos, sus profesores no parecían tan extravagantes como los que podría haber en Midgar.

.0.0.0.

¿Jecht, profesor de educación física? Lo siento, aun recuerdo el I.F.E Dissidia como si lo hubiera escrito ayer XD En fin…Mención a Vincent, jum, ¿por qué será? ¬¬

Perfecto, presentación de Tifa, Snow, Noel y Yuna terminada, tenemos a tres profesores y algunas menciones más a alumnos del Shin-Ra. En el siguiente capítulo empezaré las clases *0*

Bueeeno, pues gracias por los reviews ^^ Sí, lo sé, soy una pesada…Os fastidiáis XD

Pueeees hasta el capítulo que viene, me pondré a escribir…a la tarde, puede…O ahora. No sé. A lo mejor juego a la play. Ya veré lo que hago.

Byeeee!


	3. Chapter 3

Hellooo! Bueno, presento el capítulo 3 wiiiiii Más presentación de personajes...supongo que sacaré más según avance la historia XD Hale, ¿qué hacéis aquí parados? Venga, leed el capítulo y no perdáis más tiempo aquí.

…

Oh, vamos, ¿todavía seguís aquí parados? ¡Venga, venga, abajo, donde empieza la historia!

.0.0.0.

Terra se desperezó en la cama, posando la mano con algo de fuerza sobre su despertador en forma de moguri que sus tíos le habían regalado por su cumpleaños. Bostezó, incorporándose, y miró con cara adormilada por la ventana. No era muy de día, al fin y al cabo, eran las siete y cuarto de la mañana.

Ya había pasado la última semana de vacaciones que le quedaban y durante esos días, había salido por Midgar con Aerith, Yuna y Tifa. Sus amigas le presentaron a algunas personas más del grupo, como a un joven serio y poco hablador, de cabello rubio y un peinado parecido al de los chocobos, unas criaturas que salían en algunos dibujos animados, llamado Cloud Strife, y a otro chico, muy parecido en carácter al otro, de nombre Squall Leonhart.

Con los brazos estirados hacia arriba, salió de la cama, tropezándose en su intento de llegar al armario con las converse que había dejado tiradas de cualquier manera el día anterior. Farfulló algo y las apartó de una suave patada, sacando después del armario su nuevo uniforme, el cual constaba de una camisa blanca, una chaqueta azul marino de botones dorados y una falda de cuadros, rematando el conjunto con un pequeño lazo al cuello y unas medias por encima de la rodilla, aparte de los zapatos a juego con la chaqueta. Tras darse una rápida ducha y ponerse el uniforme, bajó a desayunar, dejando su cabello suelto para que se secara un poco antes de ir al instituto.

Mientras daba vueltas a su café con una cucharilla donde podía verse su nombre y, en la parte de atrás, la fecha de su bautismo, escuchó un ruido proveniente del piso de arriba, donde se localizaban las habitaciones. Dejó el desayuno y se dirigió a su cuarto, con el ceño fruncido al ver la lucecita que salía de la pantalla de su móvil. Lo cogió, curiosa, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al ver quién era la persona que le había mandado aquel mensaje.

''_Buenos días, Territa. ¡Te espero a las ocho en tu casa! ¡He encontrado materias, materias de verdad!''_

Terra negó con la cabeza y dejó el móvil en su mesilla. No había reconocido el tono que tenía para cuando le mandaban mensajes, por la sencilla razón de que cierta jovencita de cabello corto y marrón se lo habría cambiado el día anterior. La misma chica que le había mandado el mensaje.

Bajó de nuevo a la cocina, terminó de desayunar y se lavó los dientes, revisando su mochila tras hacerse la coleta que la caracterizaba. Era una pena que Celes y Locke entraran a trabajar pronto, ninguno de los dos podía llevarla en coche hasta el centro Shin-Ra. No es que estuviera muy lejos, pero aquel día tenía que llevar varios libros para ir dejándolos en su taquilla particular y lo cierto es que pesaban bastante. Consultó el reloj de su habitación, suspirando, y se colocó la mochila al hombro, buscando las llaves de casa. Una vez estuvo ya lista, salió de casa y esperó, apoyada en la valla, a que apareciese su amiga.

-Uhm…Cinco minutos tarde ya…-murmuró, sonriente, negando un poco con la cabeza.

-¡Terra!-gritó una vocecilla, no muy lejos de allí.

La joven alzó la cabeza y anduvo un par de pasos para alejarse de la verja, alzando una mano para saludar a una chica pequeñita, con el cabello corto y oscuro y unos ojos expresivos, alegres y de largas pestañas que nunca estaban quietos. Llevaba la chaqueta atada a la cintura, las medias holgadas por debajo de las rodillas y la camisa arremangada por los codos. Lo único que tenía bien colocado era el lacito azul del cuello, y por poco tiempo. Cuando llegó junto a Terra, le dio un abrazo a modo de saludo y, después, al separarse, comenzó a buscar en su mochila algún objeto. Al dar con él, lanzó un gritito de alegría y se lo mostró a su amiga, sonriendo con orgullo.

-¡Materia! ¡Te dije que la había encontrado!

-Yuffie…-la rubia cogió una pequeña bolita reluciente y la observó con una ceja en alto-Es una canica, nada más. Deberías estar más atenta a lo que encuentras por la calle, lo más probable es que un niño estuviera ayer toda la tarde llorando porque una chica le quitó su canica brillante.

La morena frunció el ceño, arrebatándole el objeto, y lo escrutó con atención. Lanzó un pequeño suspiro, negando con la cabeza.

-Qué desilusión…Pensé que esta vez había encontrado materia-se guardó la canica en la mochila y echó a andar-. Bueno, vamos yendo, que las mochilas pesan mucho y no podemos ir muy rápido. Yo sí, claro, pero tú no. No te ofendas, Terra-se rio un poco-. Bueno, hoy nos presentarán a los profesores. Yo ya los conozco de pasada, pero no sé cómo darán clase.

Terra siguió a su amiga por las calles de Midgar, sin escuchar apenas las palabras que Yuffie iba pronunciando como si de una carrera se tratara. Sentía curiosidad por conocer al resto de compañeros y a todos los profesores que le impartirían clase. Tras algunos minutos que, por el peso de su mochila, se le hicieron de lo más insoportables, llegaron al recinto del centro Shin-Ra, dejando atrás el edificio de la empresa. El colegio era casi una réplica exacta de la otra edificación del mismo nombre, colores no muy alegres y el enorme logotipo de Shin-Ra en la parte central.

En la verja de entrada se encontraba Aerith, con la mochila a los pies, hablando tranquilamente con Squall, el cual no parecía especialmente animado. Al ver a Yuffie y Terra, giró la cabeza hacia ellas y sonrío, recogiendo su mochila. Los cuatro se juntaron en la entrada y comenzaron a charlar durante algunos minutos, hasta que la joven Gainsborough consultó la hora en su reloj de muñeca.

-Vamos, Squall. Ellas tienen que ir al salón de actos para la presentación, pero tú y yo podemos saltárnosla. Me gustaría ordenar mis libros en la taquilla e ir comprando los apuntes.

-Claro, iré contigo-dijo el moreno, serio.

-Chicas, nos vemos tras la presentación, ¿de acuerdo?-comentó la joven Gainsborough, cogiendo a Squall del brazo y entrando en el edificio, animada.

Terra miró el centro Shin-Ra con algo de decepción por lo oscuro y sobrio de su decoración. El camino hacia la entrada era bastante parco, sin pequeños jardines ni nada que mostrase la magnificencia de la empresa. Estaba claro que para Shin-Ra, lo importante era la formación. Sin embargo, el interior del edificio era muy diferente a la imagen que ofrecía la seria y deprimente fachada. Cuando la joven Branford pasó las puertas del centro, creyó encontrarse en un nuevo lugar. No había punto de comparación. Las paredes eran claras, con algunos asientos de madera en los pasillos de las clases, y las ventanas dejaban pasar la luz del sol. A lo lejos del pasillo principal podían verse unas escaleras de mármol con la barandilla negra donde se encontraban, sentados en sus escalones, un grupo de tres estudiantes, charlando tranquilamente.

-Oh, vaya, ahí está Seifer…No sé si nos dejará pasar, tendremos que esperar a que se aparte para subir las escaleras-dijo Yuna, apareciendo al lado de Yuffie y Terra sin que ambas se enterasen.

-¡Y-Yuna!-exclamó la rubia, asustada-¿De…de dónde has salido?

La joven de ojos bicolor esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, divertida, y volvió a mirar hacia el grupo de jóvenes. Junto a un tipo rubio y de aspecto arrogante, el llamado Seifer, se encontraban otros dos chicos de su edad, un tipo corpulento que parecía ser el gorila permanente del otro y una jovencita delgada y de cabello grisáceo y corto que ocultaba su ojo izquierdo, con los labios fruncidos en una línea recta. Esos dos conformaban el séquito oficial de Almasy, según tenía entendido Terra.

Mientras las tres chicas pensaban en pasar o no pasar por delante de Seifer, un joven se acercó a él, indiferente, con las manos en la nuca. Parecía un chico bastante despreocupado y, sin duda alguna, no tenía miedo del rubio.

-Eh, Seifer, si no te apartas no tendré más remedio que pasar por encima de ti-comentó, sin perder la sonrisa.

-Y ese…-murmuró Yuna a Terra-es Vaan. No es que sea mala gente, pero es bastante conflictivo.

Terra miró al chico de despeinada cabellera entre rubia y plateada. Iba más o menos igual de desarreglado que Yuffie, con la camisa puesta de cualquier manera, remangada, y la corbata suelta. Seifer lo miró, aburrido, sin hacer amago de apartarse del lugar en el que cómodamente se encontraba.

-Oye, Rabanasta…-le llamó, con desdén-Vuelve a la cloaca de la que has salido. No sé ni cómo te permiten estar en este centro cuando tu familia apenas puede permitirse comprar una migaja de pan.

-Vaya-comentó el joven, encogiéndose de hombros-, parece que los imbéciles no dejan de abundar por aquí, ¿eh?

-¡Eh, tú, no te metas con Seifer!-estalló el gorila, levantándose y amenazando a Vaan.

-Aniquilación instantánea-sentenció la chica con voz fría e indiferente.

Los estudiantes que se encontraban por el lugar se miraron unos a otros, intercambiando una mirada entre divertida y preocupada por lo que pudiera pasar a continuación. Todos sabían que Vaan acababa picando en las provocaciones de Seifer…y este tampoco se quedaba atrás. No toleraba que nadie le alzase la voz ni cuestionase su autoridad.

-Eso que has dicho…Lo pagarás caro, Rabanasta…

Almasy se levantó, haciendo un gesto a sus dos compinches para que se mantuviesen al margen de la pelea que se iniciaría en breves. Vaan esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, pasándose un dedo por debajo de la nariz, y se preparó para lo que vendría a continuación. No había nada mejor que una pelea mañanera para empezar el curso con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro.

-Uhm…Así que Trueno y Viento no participan, ¿eh?-siguió tentando Vaan, divirtiéndose con la situación-Me has sorprendido, tu nivel de cobardía parece haber disminuido un poco…

Seifer apretó la mandíbula ante el comentario y levantó un puño, amenazador. Confiado, pensando que daría al otro joven y lo dejaría fuera de combate del primer golpe, apenas se molestó en hacer florituras antes de imprimir su huella en la cara de Vaan. El chico dio unos pasos hacia atrás, moviendo la cabeza rápidamente, y lanzó una alegre carcajada que desconcertó a Almasy.

-¿De qué te ríes, perdedor?

-Tu golpe me ha hecho cosquillas, eso es todo.

Dicho esto, Vaan se abalanzó con una rapidez asombrosa a por Seifer. La gente comenzó a apartarse al ver que el improvisado ring necesitaba de un espacio mayor según pasaban los segundos. Ninguno de los dos jóvenes parecía cansarse ni darse por vencido…y los profesores parecían no encontrarse en la zona.

-Venga, rata, es hora de que vuelvas a las alcantarillas-gritó Almasy después de recibir un fuerte puñetazo de Vaan, dándole al chico un golpe que lo lanzó hacia una desconcertada y paralizada Terra.

La chica lanzó un grito, cayendo al suelo por el impacto, mientras Vaan consiguió mantenerse en pie. Se giró hacia la joven, preocupado, y se agachó junto a ella, mirándola atentamente.

-Hey, ¿estás bien? Lo siento, no pretendía hacer daño a nadie que no fuera el idiota de Almasy.

Terra alzó la cabeza tras agitarla brevemente y miró los ojos azules del joven Rabanasta, negando un poco, intentando parecer tranquila, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-No te preocupes…estoy bien…

-¡Rabanasta, Almasy!-bramó una firme pero delicada voz.

Vaan y Seifer miraron por el pasillo al unísono, uno un poco preocupado, el otro claramente molesto por la interrupción. El chico de la cabellera plateada se alejó unos pasos de Terra, pidiendo disculpas con la mirada. La joven Branford hizo amago de levantarse, sobresaltándose al sentir una mano en su brazo que la agarraba fuertemente para alzarla del suelo. La chica miró al que la había ayudado, encontrándose con un tipo alto, de aspecto elegante pero algo arrogante a la vez, con el cabello fino y rojo. En sus ojos cobalto, con un pequeño brillo esmeralda, podía verse reflejado un ligero enfado por la situación pero, más que eso, lo que en ellos había era una altivez que estremeció a Terra.

-¿Alguien puede explicarme qué está pasando aquí?-preguntó, sin soltar el brazo de la rubia-Creo que esta señorita no tiene la culpa de que dos parvulitos se peleen por una piruleta, ¿no pensáis lo mismo que yo? Aunque tú también tienes parte de culpa-dijo, bajando la vista hacia Terra-, ¿no te enseñaron tus padres que cuando dos tontos se pelean, lo mejor es alejarse? Vamos, salid todos de mi vista. Tenéis una presentación pendiente, si mal no recuerdo.

Yuna se acercó a Terra, haciéndole rápidos gestos con la cabeza para indicarle que salieran de allí cuanto antes. La joven se apresuró en ir con su amiga, girándose antes de hacerlo hacia el profesor para agradecerle el que la ayudara a levantar. Sin embargo, el hombre tenía la vista fija en los dos chicos que se habían peleado.

-Rabanasta, Almasy, enviaré una carta a vuestros padres informándolos de lo que habéis hecho. Ah, y no sólo eso, para que os penséis dos veces las cosas, aunque os resulte difícil por vuestra escasez de conexiones neuronales, tendréis que entregar en mi mesa un trabajo sobre la historia Dissidia, con un plazo máximo de tres días. Tenéis ejemplares del libro en la biblioteca del centro.

Dicho esto, el pelirrojo comenzó a andar tranquilamente, subiendo las escaleras, pasando al lado de Seifer mientras le miraba con una clara desaprobación y algo de desdén, como si no fuera en realidad una persona digna de su atención. Almasy lanzó un gruñido por la mirada del hombre y se arregló los puños de la camisa, indiferente. Cuando el profesor hubo desaparecido por el pasillo superior, sus fríos ojos se clavaron en Vaan, rezumando desprecio.

-Tsk…Estúpida rata-farfulló-Me las pagarás. Esto no acaba aquí.

-Claro que no-contestó el otro, volviendo a colocar las manos tras la nuca-. Pero te pediré un favor…para la próxima, procura no pegar como una niña.

Trueno y Viento se acercaron a su líder y, junto a él, echaron a andar escaleras arriba para ir al salón de actos, donde tendría lugar la presentación en menos de diez minutos. Vaan, por su parte, volvió a girarse hacia la joven Branford.

-Oye, chica, te prometo que le daré a Seifer una buena paliza por haberme tirado encima de ti.

Antes de que Terra pudiera contestar, Yuffie se acercó corriendo al joven Rabanasta y le observó con atención, inspeccionándole seriamente mientras le apartaba el flequillo de la cara. Vaan alzó una ceja ante el comportamiento de la joven y se cruzó de brazos, tarareando una cancioncilla a la espera de que Kisaragi se apartase.

-Tienes que mirarte esos golpes, Vaan-dijo Yuffie-. Seifer te ha golpeado bien fuerte, aunque tú digas que no-colocó las manos en las caderas y alzó una ceja-. Tío, no tienes remedio, ¿eh? Ni el primer día de clase te estás tranquilo-le dio unos toquecitos en el hombro-. Como sigas así te acabarán expulsando y, ¿sabes qué? A tus papás no les hará ni gotita de gracia.

-No es mi culpa que Seifer sea idiota.

-¿Seguro que es Seifer el idiota?-hizo girar sus ojos y miró a Terra, señalando al joven-Vaan Rabanasta, el idiota nº1 de Shin-Ra. Si quieres problemas, mete a un Vaan en tu vida, ¡los tendrás a patadas…! Nunca mejor dicho. Bueno-fijó los ojos de nuevo en el chico-, ella se llama Terra Branford y es nueva, así que no la asustes demasiado, Vaan.

-Yo jamás asustaré a ninguna chica, Yuffie. Excepto si es Halloween o el día de los inocentes…

-¿Veis como es idiota?

El joven Rabanasta le dio un suave capón a Yuffie, sonriendo por los comentarios de su amiga, y comenzó a andar hacia el salón.

-Será mejor que vayamos ya, no falta mucho para que empiece la presentación y no quiero tener otra bronca tan seguida de la anterior…Por cierto, ¿has visto a Tidus?

Ni Yuna ni Terra alcanzaron a oír la contestación de Yuffie, que había echado a andar junto a Vaan y ya se habían perdido por el pasillo superior. La joven Branford miró a su amiga con la duda pintada en sus rasgos.

-Oye… ¿quién era el profesor que me ayudó?

-Génesis Rhapsodos, el irritante profesor de literatura. Aunque te haya parecido un poco simpático por haberte levantado del suelo, no pienses que siempre es así. Más bien, jamás se comporta de esa manera. En cuanto estés un par de días en su clase, le habrás cogido una manía que no podrás con ella…Y algo de miedo, también. Es muy estricto, ya has visto el trabajo que les ha mandado a Vaan y Seifer.

Terra asintió, convencida de que su amiga tenía razón al decir que le tendría miedo. Tenía un porte orgulloso y arrogante…y, como bien había dicho Yuna, parecía ser demasiado estricto. Con sólo haber visto sus ojos, la joven se había echado casi a temblar.

Y lo más extraño del asunto era que su suave y agradable aroma aun pervivía en su nariz.

-Terra, vamos-la llamó Yuna, insistente, haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos-. Hay que apresurarse…Toca conocer al resto del profesorado. Prepárate para echarte a temblar.

La morena lanzó una pequeña risita, divertida con la expresión de horror que se había instalado en el rostro de su amiga, y tiró de su brazo, entrando en el gran salón de actos, donde los alumnos de 1º de bachiller aguardaban a que se iniciara la presentación. Yuna guió a Terra por las hileras de sillas hasta llegar a la fila donde se encontraba Cloud, algo aburrido por la incesante charla de Yuffie y los comentarios absurdos de Vaan. Tras saludar al joven Strife, tomó asiento, dando golpecitos a una silla situada a su lado, instando a Terra a que se sentara en ella. La chica así hizo y, una vez allí, procedió a examinar con cautela a los profesores. Había un hombre bastante grandullón, de cabello largo y despeinado al que reconoció como Jecht, el padre de Tidus. A su lado se sentaba una mujer de aspecto frío y gesto altivo –Artemisa, creía haber oído susurrar a Yuna-, colocada junto a un tipo de cabellera plateada y rasgos delicados, el terrorífico Sephiroth y, en el asiento de al lado…Génesis, el hombre que la había ayudado. No podía despegar la vista de sus ojos claros, grandes, levemente rasgados. Desvió rápidamente la mirada al sentir que él dirigía la vista hacia ella y se miró las manos, tragando saliva, nerviosa.

No sabía si quería empezar o no las clases de literatura.

.0.0.0.

Seifer y Vaan dentro, ¡genial, broncas, broncas everywhere! ¿Alguien más piensa que deberían haber metido a Seifer en el Dissidia? Hubiese sido interesante. Ahm…y sí, el aspecto de Fuu es como en el KH II, que no quería ponerle un parche a la pobre…

Bueno, pues hasta aquí el capítulo 3. Ya sé cómo voy a empezar el siguiente XD Por cierto, Mina-chan, hay que decirlo…Génesis es tan…tan…tan TODO jajajajaja

Pueeeees hasta el siguiente capítulo ñaña

Byeee!


	4. Chapter 4

Ahmmm...Bueno, primero, disculparme por haber tardado tantísimo en actualizar...Falta de inspiración y tal XD En fin, lo importante es que he vuelto muahahahahahaha!

Hale, capítulo 4 ñeeee

.0.0.0.

-El misterio infinito…Buscaron los tres hombres el don de la Diosa, mas sus destinos la guerra separó…

Tidus estrelló la cabeza contra la mesa al escuchar aquel poema por enésima vez en lo que llevaba de vida en aquella ciudad. Avenida Loveless, poema Loveless, obra de teatro Loveless…Loveless, loveless, loveless posara donde posase la vista; parecía ser el libro oficial de Midgar.

Génesis desvió la vista de su pequeño ejemplar de la obra, mirando al joven Abes con disgusto. Con una elegante parsimonia, se acercó al pupitre de Tidus y apoyó una mano de finos dedos en la mesa de madera, a la espera de que el chico se diera cuenta de que estaba esperando a que levantase la cabeza.

-Abes, sabes que estoy aquí y no me gusta sentirme tan ignorado como me estoy sintiendo ahora… ¿Encuentras alguna solución para esto?

El rubio levantó poco a poco la cabeza, fijando sus ojos en los del profesor. Apenas duró unos segundos aguantando su fría y arrogante mirada, por lo que volvió la vista hacia su pupitre.

-Lo siento, profesor-murmuró, algo tirante-. No volverá a pasar.

-Eso espero, no estoy aquí para perder el tiempo, como bien comprenderás-se separó de la mesa de Abes y siguió andando, volviendo los ojos al libro-. Prosigamos con la lectura de Loveless.

Tidus soltó el aire que había acumulado en los pulmones y, al ver al profesor alejarse, sintió que su cuerpo, tenso apenas unos segundos antes, volvía a relajarse. Giró levemente la cabeza hacia su compañero de pupitre y esbozó una despreocupada sonrisa.

-Creo que me he librado, Cloud-susurró-. No me ha puesto ningún castigo…

De pronto, todos los posibles susurros de la clase se callaron de golpe al escuchar el fuerte ruido que produjo Génesis al cerrar el libro de Loveless. El profesor lo posó con delicadeza en su escritorio y se giró hacia sus alumnos, medio sentándose en la mesa con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Paseó sus claros ojos azules por entre todos sus alumnos, estirando el labio superior en una casi imperceptible sonrisa, y se detuvo en una tensa Terra.

-Señorita Branford, ¿puede decirme cuál ha sido el último acto que he leído, si es tan amable?

La joven abrió mucho los ojos, quedándose totalmente en blanco. Sus pensamientos habían estado en otra parte sin que ella hubiese podido evitarlo y apenas había escuchado las palabras del profesor Rhapsodos. Se mordió el labio, en un gesto que ponía en evidencia su nerviosismo, y desvió la vista hacia la ventana.

-Ahm…

-Acto III-murmuró Cloud, situado tras la chica.

Terra miró de reojo hacia atrás, agradecida, y dio la respuesta que Cloud le había susurrado. Al pronunciarla, Génesis alzó una ceja y rió suavemente, como si fuera a romperse por hacer un poco más de esfuerzo. Anduvo unos pasos hasta situarse frente a la joven y levantó con cuidado su barbilla para que le mirase directamente a los ojos.

-Terra, si no sabes la respuesta, lo mejor es callar y esperar a que pregunte a alguien más eficiente. Ahora, tu buen amigo Cloud pagará las consecuencias por hablar un poco más de la cuenta. Sin embargo, no seré tan estricto…No es un examen, sino una sencilla pregunta de clase. Creo que haré que entregue mañana en mi mesa un trabajo sobre la teoría que rodea al quinto acto de Loveless, ¿es un castigo justo por abrir la boca cuando no debe?-soltó la barbilla de la joven, aun con su arrogante sonrisa en el rostro, y caminó de nuevo hacia su mesa-Continuemos con la clase.

Cloud se levantó de su asiento, sin perder la compostura, y miró fijamente al profesor Rhapsodos.

-Si ha decidido imponerme un castigo, me gustaría que me lo dijera a mí a la cara y no a través de una compañera que no tiene nada que ver.

-Oh, tío…-murmuró Tidus, llevándose una mano a los ojos-Esto le costará caro…

-Cloud-empezó Génesis, desinteresado, apoyando las manos sobre el borde de su escritorio-, no creo que merezcas tanto la pena. Siéntate y no tientes más a la suerte.

El joven Strife apretó el puño, pero pudo contener su lengua a tiempo. Asintió levemente y se sentó de nuevo en su sitio, intentando respirar con tranquilidad.

Cuando la clase terminó, marcada con el irritante toque de campana, los alumnos se levantaron ordenadamente, recogiendo sus cosas, y salieron en silencio, formando una pulcra fila, hasta que en el pasillo todos se disolvieron en pequeños grupos, riendo y charlando con tranquilidad. Sin embargo, hubo una chica que no pudo salir con sus compañeros.

-Señorita Branford, me gustaría hablar contigo-comentó Génesis, revisando unos archivos de su mesa.

Terra tragó saliva, nerviosa, y se acercó a pasitos cortos hacia donde el profesor Rhapsodos se encontraba, situándose al otro lado del escritorio, a la espera de que Génesis le comentara el asunto del cual quería hablar. El hombre alzó momentáneamente la vista de sus hojas y volvió a posarla sobre ellas, ordenándolas.

-He revisado tus notas de Lindblum y parece que eres excepcional en mi asignatura, cosa que hasta ahora no me has demostrado de ninguna manera.

-Bueno, yo…-se retorció la manga de la chaqueta, mordiéndose de nuevo el labio-Supongo que…tendré que…hacerme a este centro, eso es…eso es todo…

-Quiero que te lo tomes en serio; si no veo mejoras, te suspenderé la asignatura. La semana que viene tenéis el primer examen-la miró fijamente, con el ceño fruncido, sinuoso como una serpiente-. Te exijo un mínimo de notable alto, no aceptaré otra nota. Puedes retirarte.

-Pero, profesor…

-Puedes retirarte-repitió-. Vamos, tienes otra clase dentro de cinco minutos.

Terra asintió, sumisa, y se dio la vuelta, saliendo de aquella aula. En la puerta le esperaba su amiga Yuna, algo preocupada por haberse tenido que quedar charlando con el profesor Rhapsodos.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?-preguntó la morena, acercándose a la otra-Te veo un poco pálida.

-Si no saco un notable en su examen…me suspenderá-murmuró, alicaída-. ¿Ha perdido la cabeza…? ¿Cómo voy a sacar una nota tan alta? No sé qué exámenes hace, es imposible…

Yuna miró por encima del hombro de Terra y desvió rápidamente la vista, posándola en sus zapatos. Tras la joven Branford se encontraba Génesis, el cual se había detenido en la puerta, pensativo.

-Señorita Branford-la llamó, cerrando la puerta del aula con llave, como acostumbraban a hacer los profesores tras sus clases-, mañana en el recreo quiero verla en la sala 5-F, ¿de acuerdo? Sea puntual, no esperaré más de dos minutos de retraso.

Sin esperar una respuesta, el profesor Rhapsodos se alejó por el pasillo, altivo como siempre. Yuna se giró hacia su amiga y alzó una ceja, boqueando levemente, sin saber qué decir.

-¿Qué ha…?

-No lo sé-contestó Terra-, mañana sabré qué es lo que quiere…Por cierto, ¿dónde se ha metido Cloud? Me gustaría hablar con él…

-Está ya en el otro pasillo, vamos.

Yuna cogió a Terra por la muñeca y comenzó a andar junto a ella hasta el pasillo contiguo, donde se encontraban los que tenían la clase de economía con el excéntrico profesor Mateus Palamecia. Apoyado en una pared, con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados, se encontraba un pensativo Cloud, que no hacía más que ignorar la conversación o, más bien, el monólogo de un agitado Tidus. Al ver por el rabillo del ojo que se acercaba Terra, alzó la cabeza y esbozó una ligerísima sonrisa.

-Cloud…siento lo de antes-dijo la chica, colocándose a su lado-. Si pudiera hacer algo para levantarte el castigo…

-Si fueras profesora, tal vez podrías intentarlo. No importa, no es más que un simple trabajo sobre Loveless, hay tantas teorías con respecto al acto V que no supondrá un problema. Es cuestión de buscarlas y hacer un resumen de ellas, lo haré en menos de una hora.

Terra hizo un gesto de asentimiento, un poco más tranquila al ver la sonrisa que le había dedicado el joven Strife, y esperó a que llegase Mateus Palamecia para continuar la clase de economía.

-.-.-.-

-No me da buena espina que te haya llamado Génesis para ir mañana en el recreo a su aula-comentó Cloud, bajando levemente la vista hacia Terra.

La chica torció la cabeza, cogiendo una palomita de la bolsa del rubio cuando este la bajó para ofrecérsela. Se encontraban los dos sentados en un banco, cerca del parque de los suburbios, a la espera de que llegase el resto del grupo. Tras las clases de aquel día, habían decidido quedar después de comer para ir a dar una vuelta por Midgar, pero Cloud y Terra decidieron ir a una cafetería juntos. El joven le había explicado durante la comida cómo podrían ser los exámenes de Génesis y, además, habían aprovechado para dar una pequeña clase extra.

-Él tiene razón, Cloud…No ando muy centrada.

-Puede, por algo voy a ayudarte con esa asignatura hasta que recuperes la forma, por decirlo de alguna manera. Han pasado ya casi dos semanas desde que empezamos las clases y sigues un poco distraída, Terra. ¿Te preocupa algo?

-Uhm…-se rascó una mejilla, apoyando la espalda en el respaldo del banco-Mi tío no está muy bien últimamente, eso es todo. Apenas puede dormir, le llaman a todas horas, hasta de noche, y no sé cuánto tiempo aguantará así.

-¿Y Celes?

-¿Celes? Tiene un congreso dentro de algunos días…Ella está bien, sigue con su trabajo, como siempre. En casa apenas nos vemos, Locke está todo el día fuera, Celes también, llegan tarde y, para cuando quiero estar con ellos, tengo que irme ya a dormir porque tengo clase al día siguiente-suspiró, entristecida-. Todo iba mejor cuando estaba en Lindblum…Casi parecíamos una familia.

Cloud apretó el hombro de su amiga, a falta de una muestra mejor de comprensión. El joven Strife no era conocido precisamente por sus demostraciones de afecto, más bien, todo lo contrario.

-Vaya, ¿llegamos tarde?

Terra alzó la cabeza y vio aparecer a Aerith, sonriente, acompañada de un taciturno Squall. Un poco más a lo lejos, podía verse a Yuffie, gritando y dando golpes a Vaan.

-¡Has vuelto a faltar a clase!-decía la joven-¡Como se enteren tus padres, te dejarán sin salir de casa hasta el fin de los tiempos!

-Bueno, me escapo-contestó el chico de cabellera plateada con destellos rubios, indiferente-. No es muy complicado, mis padres son algo faltos de luces.

-¡Sí, eso explicaría muchas cosas!-gritó la joven Kisaragi, golpeando la cabeza de Vaan repetidamente con un dedo-¿Y qué has hecho toda la mañana? ¿Mirar las musarañas?

-Ir a la playa con Balthier, Ashe y Penelo. Basch se ha rajado.

-Basch trabaja-recalcó la chica-. ¡Él por lo menos hace algo! Vaya tres…Balthier saltándose su trabajo en el bar y Ashe y Penelo, como tú, faltando a clase. No es propio de ellas…Lo de Balthier no me extraña, pero estás siendo una mala influencia para tus amigas-le sacó la lengua, colocando las manos en las caderas, y después se giró hacia Cloud-. ¡Tú sí que eres un ejemplo a seguir, Strife!

El rubio alzó la cabeza unos milímetros, mirando a Yuffie con incredulidad, e hizo girar sus ojos.

-No me tomes el pelo, Yuffie.

-Vaya, ¿se me ha notado tanto? Oh, por cierto, Squall, me he cruzado con Selphie mientras venía y me ha dado esto para ti-le dio un sobre, esbozando una sonrisita maliciosa-. ¿Una carta de amor, Squall robacorazones?

El moreno chistó, arrebatándole el objeto a Yuffie, y se lo guardó en el bolsillo sin dedicarle apenas una mirada de soslayo. Terra, por su parte, no dejaba de mirar por todas partes, extrañada.

-¿Dónde está Yuna?-preguntó, mirando a Aerith.

-Viene dentro de media hora, tenía que ir a comprar un libro-contestó, sentándose al lado de su amiga y estirando las piernas-. ¿Lleváis mucho rato esperando?

-Hemos comido juntos-dijo Cloud, serio, como de costumbre-. Le he explicado cómo tratar a Génesis y su asignatura, un poco por encima.

La joven Gainsborough esbozó una sonrisita, lanzando una pequeña risa que desconcertó al rubio. Cloud bajó la vista hacia la morena con una ceja en alto, a la espera de que se explicase.

-Oh, no es nada, Cloud-le disuadió, haciendo un gesto con la mano-. No es nada.

-Aerith…

La morena de ojos esmeralda miró a su amigo, sonriendo alegremente, mientras negaba con la cabeza a la par que encogía los hombros. La joven Branford pestañeó, un tanto confusa por aquel extraño intercambio de miradas que no entendía muy bien, y suspiró, cruzando las manos sobre su regazo a la espera de que llegara Yuna.

-Terra, alegra esa cara-dijo Yuffie, estirando sus mofletes para forzarla a sonreír-. Ya sé que no es muy alentador que mañana tengas que estar en el recreo con Génesis, pero… ¡Podría ser peor! ¿Y si te hubiese llamado Sephiroth, eh? ¡De eso sí que no salías viva!

Terra colocó sus manos sobre las muñecas de su amiga, apartándola, y estiró por sí misma sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acariciaba las doloridas mejillas.

-Bueno, sólo hay que esperar a mañana-comentó, sin concederle mayor importancia-. Además, seguro que quiere decirme algo sobre mis notas en literatura, no hay de qué preocuparse.

-Ya, eso decía este-contestó Yuffie, señalando a Vaan con un dedo-y a final de curso dejó la asignatura con un 3. Pero porque él es muy tonto, seguro que tú te libras.

-Deja de meterte conmigo-dijo Vaan, cortando la conversación que mantenía con Squall-. Ni que me tuvieras manía.

-¡Vaya, se descubrió mi secreto! Qué lástima…

El joven de cabello plateado empezó una discusión con Kisaragi, la cual, como cabría esperar, no se echó para atrás. Y mientras los dos discutían, Terra se preguntaba qué le esperaría al día siguiente en el recreo…con su profesor de literatura, Génesis Rhapsodos.

.0.0.0.

¿Quién quiere leer el próximo capítulo? ¡Yooo! A ver qué sucede en el recreo kukukukukukuku...No penséis mal, pervertidos ¬¬ Mente sucia que tenéis todos...

Awww Cloudy y Territa comiendo juntos, qué monos...Y eso que Cloud me cae mal, pero he de admitir que esta pareja me parece adorable *0* Bueno, centrémonos, que el fic va de Génesis y Terra XD Ahmmm bueno, la personalidad de mi pelirrojo preferido no se me da precisamente bien, así que aviso de que puede quedar algo (bastate) OoC, peeeero qué le vamos a hacer, al menos aviso u.u

Bueno, pueeees grachie por comentar, Mina-chan :DDDDD ¡A ver si esta vez no tardo tanto en actualizar! Pero...con la vuelta al instituto, ¡puf!, lo dudo...Sorry TT_TT

Así que... ¡hasta que nos leamos de nuevo! Byeeeee ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Y después de otro pequeño período de imaginación modo off… ¡Aquí llega el cap 5! Así que… ¡A leer!

.0.0.0.

Terra contuvo un suspiro, mirando de nuevo la hora en su pequeño reloj de muñeca. La clase de Mateus Palamecia se le estaba pasando realmente rápido…aunque si se decía que era la previa al recreo, tal vez se entendiera mejor. La joven Branford temía el encuentro con su profesor de literatura y, como consecuencia, su querido amigo el tiempo había decidido pasar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para que el momento de su charla con Génesis se realizara cuanto antes. Juntó las manos, cerrando fuertemente los ojos como si quisiera lanzar una plegaria al cielo con el fin de detener los segundos que, a una velocidad pasmosa, se iban pasando uno tras otro, inmisericordes.

-Terra Branford, si no atiende, dudo mucho que pueda aprobar el examen que hemos fijado para la semana próxima-dijo firmemente el profesor, mirando a la rubia con aquellos rasgados y fríos ojos-. Deje de perder el tiempo inútilmente y céntrese.

-Lo siento, profesor Palamecia-murmuró Terra, colocando las manos a ambos lados de su libro de economía, cogiendo después un bolígrafo para escribir lo que Mateus estuviese diciendo-. No volverá a pasar.

-Bien, eso espero.

El profesor siguió explicando la materia, mientras la joven Branford se hundía en su asiento, sintiendo la mirada divertida que Yuffie le lanzaba.

-¿Nerviosa, Terra?-murmuró, sonriendo mientras alzaba una ceja-Tienes una cita con un chico alto, guapo, fuerte, con una bonita sonrisa… ¿No es el mejor momento de tu vida?

-No digas tonterías, Yuffie-respondió Terra en el mismo tono, frunciendo el ceño-. Si fuera una cita…-suspiró y apoyó su mejilla en una mano.

La morena pestañeó, confusa, boqueando, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-Terra… ¿De verdad te gustaría tener una cita con Génesis? ¡Estaba de bro…!

-¡Kisaragi, Branford!-las llamó Mateus con voz autoritaria-Tal vez deberíais ir a ver al director Garland, a ver si delante de él estáis ambas tan parlanchinas como ahora.

Las dos se callaron inmediatamente, cuadrándose cada una en su asiento, la una sorprendida y la otra sonrojada. Terra maldijo a Mateus por no poder dejarle explicar a su amiga que no era lo que ella pensaba…pero ya lo haría cuando terminase economía. Tampoco faltaba mucho, apenas cinco minutos escasos para el recreo.

Y, sorprendentemente, esos últimos cinco minutos se le hicieron de lo más interminables.

-Bueno, esto es todo por hoy-dijo Mateus, cerrando su libro-. Podéis ir al recreo.

Terra agarró inmediatamente a Yuffie por la muñeca para evitar que se fuese corriendo, como solía hacer, y la arrastró hasta el pasillo, donde le explicó que la había malinterpretado de una manera absurda.

-Lo siento, lo siento-se disculpó Yuffie, riéndose-. ¡No era mi intención! Además, sería de lo más raro… ¿Qué mujer soportaría a Génesis? Bueno, no te entretengo más, ¡que tienes que ir a verlo! Como llegues tarde…

Terra asintió, se despidió de su amiga y echó a correr por los pasillos, buscando la clase 5-F en la cual esperaba su profesor de literatura. Al ver un aula con una pequeña placa en la que se podía leer el número y la letra que Génesis le había dicho, tragó saliva y alzó un puño para llamar a la puerta, quedándose unos instantes prendada de la imagen del pelirrojo que podía verse en el ventanuco de la misma, situado sobre el nombre de la clase. El profesor estaba revisando unos papeles, de pie, apoyado en el escritorio, con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra a la altura de los tobillos y un brazo sobre su abdomen. Llevaba una pulcra camisa color burdeos por encima de unos vaqueros gris oscuro, además de unas earthkeepers barentsburg chelsea negras que remataban el conjunto. Con aquel brillante cabello rojo y la actitud despreocupada que mostraba, estaba arrebatador.

La joven negó con la cabeza, centrándose, y tocó tímidamente con el puño, a la espera de oír el ''adelante'' que le permitiría entrar en el aula. Vio cómo Génesis alzaba la cabeza en su dirección, haciendo un gesto con la misma que le instaba a pasar al localizarla tras el ventanuco. Terra abrió la puerta lentamente, asomando la cabeza un poco. Le daba algo de vergüenza…y un poco de miedo, también.

-E-espero no haber…tardado mucho-dijo, quedándose en la entrada.

-Ven, no voy a comerte-fue la respuesta que obtuvo-. Quiero revisar tus notas y hablarte sobre mis clases. Sé que para ti debe de ser difícil, puesto que te has trasladado desde Lindblum y la enseñanza allí es bastante diferente.

Terra dio unos pasitos cortos hasta situarse al lado del escritorio, mirando de reojo a Génesis. El profesor se volvió hacia la mesa, dejando los papeles sobre ella, repartiéndolos para que se pudieran ver los datos que había impresos.

-Estas son tus notas de cursos anteriores. Estoy de acuerdo en que el cambio a bachiller no es fácil y más en un caso como el tuyo…aun así, no puedo llegar a comprender cómo es posible que tu nivel haya decaído tanto. Me es igual, tampoco estamos aquí para hablar de tu vida-cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, mirando a la joven fijamente-. Voy a ayudarte con mi asignatura.

La joven Branford abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida por el hecho de que su profesor de literatura quisiera darle clases extraescolares.

-Pero…No creo que eso sea justo para el resto de mis compañeros, ¿no cree, profesor? Oh, n-no me malinterprete-comentó rápidamente, negando con la cabeza-, agradezco su gesto…

-No estaba pidiendo tu opinión, Terra-la cortó, sin dejar de mirarla-. Es decisión mía. Quiero verte en esta clase todos los recreos hasta la fecha de examen, ¿de acuerdo? No voy a permitir que suspendas mi asignatura teniendo en cuenta tus notas anteriores. Esto es algo provisional, tras el primer examen, en tu mano está el resto del curso, no voy a ayudarte más allá, ¿queda claro?

-Sí, profesor…-contestó, bajando la cabeza, intimidada por su mirada-No le defraudaré.

-Eso espero. Siéntate en una de las filas delanteras, empezaremos ahora mismo.

Terra asintió, dando unos pasitos cortos hasta la mesa más cercana, y apoyó la mochila en el suelo, sentándose en la silla sin hacer ruido. Génesis, por su parte, se colocó junto a su escritorio, como había estado instantes antes, y procedió a explicar la manera según la cual puntuaba en los exámenes, además de la temática del mismo y otros pormenores que la joven Branford no estaría de más que tuviese en cuenta con respecto a sus clases. La chica iba apuntando todo lo que el profesor Rhapsodos iba diciendo con una letra rápida y casi ininteligible, obligándose a sí misma a atender a sus palabras cuando sentía que se quedaba momentáneamente prendada de sus ojos cobalto. Yuffie podría decir lo que quisiera, pero Terra apostaría su cuello a que todas las chicas del centro Shin-Ra estaban totalmente coladas por Génesis, por muy arrogante que este fuese.

Ahora bien, la siguiente cuestión que se le planteó fue que si ella pertenecía también a ese grupo de chicas y, finalmente, llegó a la conclusión de que no. Su profesor de literatura necesitaba mucho más que una atractiva sonrisa para hacer que ella se fijase realmente en él y, en esas dos semanas que llevaba allí, tan solo había apreciado su altanería. El que las demás jóvenes del instituto lanzasen un suspiro cada vez que veían pasar a Génesis no significaba que ella fuera tan tonta como para caer también.

Pero, si eso era así, ¿qué hacía la joven Branford dando tantas vueltas al asunto? Con un simple no que se hubiera dicho, sería suficiente. ¿Por qué no dejaba de darse explicaciones a sí misma?

-Me temo que con esa actitud no llegarás muy lejos, Terra-dijo el profesor, sobresaltándola.

Terra alzó la cabeza, bajándola de inmediato al ver a Génesis con las manos apoyadas en cada esquina de su mesa, ligeramente inclinado hacia la joven.

-Lo siento, profesor.

-¿Puedo saber qué requiere tu atención de tal forma que ignoras por completo una clase que, por otra parte, no debería de darte?

-No es nada, profesor…No se volverá a repetir.

-Perfecto. No me pagan por hacer clases extra, por si no lo habías llegado a deducir. Ahora mismo tendría que estar en mi coche, rumbo a Junon para pasar el día allí con alguna chica, y no aquí, dándote clase, puesto que mi horario por hoy se ha terminado ya.

Terra asintió levemente, sin mirarle a la cara. Génesis esbozó una sonrisa, estirando su labio superior hacia la izquierda levemente, mientras se apartaba de la mesa de su alumna y proseguía con la explicación. Tras algunos minutos, el timbre que daba la señal del final del recreo sonó, estridente, haciendo que el profesor Rhapsodos cortase su monólogo sobre su clase de literatura.

-Bueno, ya hemos terminado por hoy. Acude a tu siguiente clase sin falta, Terra.

-S-sí, profesor-se levantó, cogiendo su mochila y colgándosela al hombro-. Gracias por la clase.

Génesis hizo un gesto con la mano, despidiendo a su alumna, restándole importancia al asunto. Terra murmuró un débil ''adiós'' y salió de la clase rápidamente, buscando en su horario el aula que le tocaría a continuación. Tenía filosofía, en la otra parte del centro, por lo que tendría que ir casi corriendo si no quería llegar tarde. Durante su caminata hacia el otro lado del Shin-Ra, se topó con un taciturno Cloud, acompañado por Yuna. La joven de ojos bicolor se acercó a su amiga, sonriente.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal con Génesis? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Uhm…Ha decidido ayudarme un poco con su materia-contestó, echando a andar junto a sus amigos-. Tengo que ir a esa clase durante los recreos hasta la semana que viene, cuando tengamos el examen.

Strife miró de reojo a Terra, colocando las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras pensaba detenidamente unas palabras que no llegó a decir. Su presencia en el pequeño grupo tan sólo se notaba por el sonido de sus zapatos contra el suelo de mármol travertino.

-¡Vaya!-exclamó Yuna, realmente sorprendida-Eso no es propio de Génesis. Bueno, eres nueva y vienes de un lugar bastante alejado de aquí…Tal vez sea por eso.

La joven Branford encogió los hombros, sin saber qué contestar exactamente. Cuando fue a hablar, en lugar de un sonido articulado, lo que surgió de su garganta fue un grito de sorpresa. Yuffie, que desde el final de la clase anterior había estado en paradero desconocido –lo más seguro es que se fuera con Vaan y alguno de los amigos del chico, el cual tampoco había aparecido por el centro en lo que llevaban de día-, se le echó encima con un alegre salto.

-¡Terra, cuéntame ahora mismo cómo te ha ido!

-¡Y-yuffie, qué susto me has dado!

Kisaragi rio y se puso bien, arreglando su uniforme. Miró a su amiga con una gran sonrisa, alzando las cejas de manera insinuante mientras se ponía las manos en las caderas.

-¿Y bien?

-Me ha dado una clase de literatura extra, ¿qué creías que pasaría?

-Hmmm… ¿Génesis tiene un hermano gemelo? Porque no me lo trago…Ese no es Génesis.

Terra dejó caer los hombros, negando con la cabeza. ¿Por qué sus amigas se empeñaban en hacer del profesor Rhapsodos un auténtico ogro cuando no era así? De acuerdo que fuera arrogante y egocéntrico, pero tanto Yuffie como Yuna exageraban descaradamente.

Al menos, eso le parecía a la rubia. ¿Es que era raro el que alguien como Génesis diera clases extra a una alumna nueva que se encontraba totalmente desorientada en aquellos instantes? Si lo analizaba de esa forma, Terra lo veía hasta normal. Aunque, claro, ella no había tratado con el profesor de literatura tanto tiempo como las otras dos, por lo que, tal vez, realmente ese hecho fuera raro en el hombre.

Sea como fuere, el comportamiento de Yuffie y Yuna era bastante exagerado…Cloud al menos no decía nada, estaba andando, en silencio, mirando un punto intermedio entre el suelo y la pared del final del pasillo. Cuando llegaron por fin al aula que les tocaba, el joven esperó a que las dos chicas se metieran en clase y, entonces, cogió a Terra por el brazo, instándola a parar unos segundos. La chica le miró, estirando los labios en una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué ocurre, Cloud?

-Tenía pensado ayudarte con la clase de Génesis en los recreos; ya sabes, por si después de las clases no podemos a consecuencia de los trabajos o exámenes que tengamos. Teniendo en cuenta que ahora te las dará él mismo, supongo que no necesitarás mi ayuda. De todas formas, si algún día se te atraganta la asignatura, puedes llamarme y quedaremos, ¿de acuerdo?

La joven le miró, asintiendo, sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Gracias, Cloud.

El chico le devolvió el gesto; Cloud no solía sonreír muy a menudo, pero con Terra era distinto. Con esa joven se encontraba a gusto, cómodo, podía comportarse con naturalidad por extraño que resultase, ya que la conocía de hacía dos semanas.

-Vamos-le dijo Terra, tirando con suavidad del brazo de su amigo-. Angeal está ya dentro.

-Claro.

Strife bajó la vista hacia la pequeña mano de Terra. Si movía un poco su brazo, podría llegar a rozarla…pero sería un gesto bastante sospechoso. Una ven dentro de la clase, se sentó tras su amiga, mientras Yuffie se adelantaba a Yuna y se sentaba al lado de la rubia, dejándose caer en la silla con un ruido bastante escandaloso. La joven Braska lanzó una pequeña risa y se sentó entonces junto a Cloud, sacando sus apuntes de filosofía mientras miraba de reojo a su amigo y, después, a Terra. Una duda voló rápida por su mente.

¿Cloud sentía algún tipo de interés por Branford…o eran imaginaciones suyas?

.0.0.0.

Bueeeeno, pues aquí el cap V. Me he quedado ashshiafjhsa con la descripción de Génesis *¬* Qué guapo es, por Etro.

En fin, pues…Lo de Cloudy se nota cada vez más, al menos para los que le conocen bien, claro, como nuestra buena Yuna.

Ahmmm…Bueno, pues lo dicho jajajaja A ver si me pongo con el sexto ^^

Hasta otraaaa! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Hellooo! Yep, lo sé, no he tardado nada en actualizar…Pero he tenido un brutalísimo momento de inspiración que no ha podido ser obviado XD Así que…cap 6 de Loveless muahahahahaha

.0.0.0.

Génesis ordenó los documentos que se encontraban encima de la mesa de la sala de los profesores, guardándolos en su maletín. Un tenso silencio se había instalado en el lugar; junto a él, con una taza de café en las manos, apoyado en la pared, se encontraba un tipo alto, de aspecto serio y melena oscura.

-Me parece que te estás encariñando demasiado con esa alumna, Branford-comentó, cortando el silencio.

La frase cayó sobre el pelirrojo como un jarro de agua fría. Alzó la vista de las hojas que manejaba, posando sobre su colega una mirada helada, de tal manera que el azul de sus ojos parecía atravesar al otro. Cerró fuertemente el maletín, demasiado como para fingir que el comentario no había significado nada para él.

-Es una alumna nueva, tan sólo la estoy ayudando para que se amolde bien a las clases-contestó de manera desinteresada-. Has visto su media del curso anterior, no me parece justo que por un cambio tan brusco, sus notas se vean mermadas. Esa joven tiene grandes posibilidades, Angeal.

-Tal vez, pero eso no es excusa. He visto cómo te comportas con ella; cuando os cruzáis por los pasillos, por ejemplo-se separó de la pared y echó a andar por la sala, pegando un sorbo a su café-. Te conozco desde hace años, Génesis. Nos criamos juntos, eres como mi hermano y sé lo que te ocurre.

-No lo sabes, no puedes saberlo por la sencilla razón de que no estás en mi cabeza. Además, ¿qué se supone que debería ocurrirme? No saques las cosas de contexto.

Dicho esto, cogió el maletín, colgándoselo al hombro, y se acercó a la puerta, girando el pomo con lentitud. Quería añadir algo más, pero no le salían las palabras; así pues, abrió la puerta. Sin embargo, antes de salir, la voz de Angeal le detuvo.

-Piensa bien antes de actuar, Génesis. No te precipites.

Génesis ni se molestó en lanzar una mirada de desdén a su amigo y salió de la sala. Apenas faltaban unos minutos para que empezara su clase y tenía un maravilloso grupo de 1º al cual examinar de su asignatura.

-.-.-.-

Yuna apoyó la mano en la mejilla, mirando por última vez los apuntes de literatura. Estaba algo nerviosa por el examen, faltaban unos siete minutos más o menos para que tocase la sirena que anunciaba el final del recreo, y más que en la prueba, su mente vagaba por otros derroteros. Durante la última semana habían pasado demasiadas cosas por su cabeza, demasiadas posibilidades que no quería ni tener en cuenta.

-Yuna, ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó Terra, mirando a su amiga, preocupada.

La joven Braska levantó la vista de sus apuntes y asintió levemente, esbozando una sonrisa, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto con aquel pequeño gesto.

-Claro, estoy nerviosa por el examen. ¿Acaso tú no?

-Sí…-encogió las piernas, rodeándoselas con los brazos-Si no saco un notable, suspenderé la asignatura. No sé si seré capaz.

La morena rio un poco.

-Has tenido el apoyo de Génesis, seguro que lo haces bien. Además, Cloud también te ha ayudado, ¿verdad?-apretó su brazo de manera cariñosa, asintiendo, convencida-Sé que cumplirás sus expectativas y tú también lo sabes, sólo que temes creértelo por si el resultado no es el esperado.

-Tal vez…

-Ya verás cómo sí.

Dicho esto, se levantó, sin perder su pequeña y extraña sonrisa, mientras le hacía un gesto a su amiga con la cabeza, tendiéndole una mano tras sacudirse la falda. Terra aceptó el gesto y, con la ayuda de Yuna, se levantó del suelo, colocándose bien el uniforme y echando a andar después junto a la morena. Ni ella ni la joven Braska intercambiaron una palabra durante el trayecto, cada una se encontraba pensando en sus asuntos personales.

-¿A qué vienen esas caras largas?-preguntó Yuffie, uniéndose a ellas cerca de la entrada, junto a Cloud y Vaan-Oh…El examen de ahora, ¿verdad? ¡Venga, animaos!

-Estamos animadas-contestó Yuna, volviendo a sonreír-. Aunque no lo parezca.

Cloud clavó la vista en los ojos bicolores de su amiga, frunciendo el ceño, y sin mediar palabra, entró en el edificio. Yuna le siguió con la mirada, pero no le hicieron falta ni dos segundos para volver a comportarse con normalidad, sonriendo de nuevo. Desvió sus ojos hacia Terra, Yuffie y Vaan, señalando la entrada al centro con la cabeza.

-Bueno, ¿vamos? Génesis exige puntualidad.

Terra tragó saliva, mirando con nerviosismo el camino marcado por Yuna, y echó a andar con la cabeza gacha, temblorosa. Necesitaba un notable, tenía que sacar un mínimo de ocho de cualquier manera o suspendería. Aunque en el siguiente examen sacase un sobresaliente, si en este no sacaba un notable, Génesis no le haría media. Pero, si lo hablaba con Locke y Celes…A ellos no les haría ni pizca de gracia el que un profesor le hiciera algo así. En los últimos días, apenas había hablado con ellos y, por supuesto, no sabían absolutamente nada acerca de sus clases extra con Génesis ni de las salidas con Cloud durante algunas tardes en las cuales, poco a poco, habían ido cogiendo una confianza que reconfortaba a la joven Branford.

Al llegar a la clase en la cual harían el examen, Terra respiró fuertemente, decidida, y se internó en ella, junto al resto de sus compañeros de clase. Génesis ya se encontraba allí, con los exámenes en una mano, mientras se pasaba la otra por su fino cabello. La rubia le miró durante unos instantes, desvió la vista y se sentó al fondo del todo, claramente nerviosa. Sacó su estuche, tratando de relajarse, mientras veía cómo sus manos temblaban ligeramente.

-Bien-comenzó Génesis cuando todos estuvieron colocados en sus sitios-, el examen constará de dos partes: una, dedicada a la literatura. Comentario de texto, con todas sus partes, incluida una valoración personal. La última está dedicada por entero a la teoría que hemos visto estos días con respecto a la lengua. Tendréis cincuenta y cinco minutos para hacerlo, ni uno más, ni uno menos.

Terminada la explicación, procedió a repartir los exámenes, finalizando el reparto con la joven Branford, a la cual dedicó una sonrisa, con el labio superior estirado hacia la derecha.

-Suerte-le murmuró de manera casi imperceptible, dándole un suave toquecito en la barbilla.

Terra se sonrojó, mirándole con el ceño fruncido, aunque no de manera enfadada; Génesis sabía que aquellos gestos la ponían nerviosa, lo había descubierto durante sus clases extra y tenía que admitir que el resultado le parecía de lo más gracioso.

La chica bajó la vista hacia el examen cuando el profesor comenzó a andar hacia su escritorio. Decidió empezar por la segunda parte del examen, era lo que tenía más reciente y lo que menos le costaría pensar. Así pues, comenzó a leer las preguntas, respondiendo con rapidez, sin pensárselo dos veces. Si le dedicaba demasiado tiempo a un apartado, acabaría dudando y cambiándolo todo.

Al terminar esa parte, consultó la hora en su reloj, mordiéndose el labio inferior, nerviosa. Le faltaba todo el comentario y le quedaba poco más de media hora de examen, pero si lo planificaba bien, no tendría por qué salirle mal. Leyó el texto de, cómo no, Loveless, con detenimiento, pensando cada apartado, subrayando algunas partes del escrito. La letra apenas era casi legible a esas alturas, pero eso no le importaba; lo importante era terminar el examen y sacar buena nota.

Y justo cuando no le faltaba más que una frase para terminar, sonó la sirena.

-Chicos-anunció Génesis, deteniéndose unos instantes para concederle a Terra los segundos que le faltaban para terminar de escribir. Una vez la joven dejó el bolígrafo, continuó-, el tiempo para hacer el examen se da por concluido. Si no habéis tenido tiempo para terminarlo, lo siento, aplicaos para la siguiente prueba.

Dicho esto, recogió los exámenes y volvió a su escritorio, esperando a que todos salieran. Miró de reojo a Terra, la cual decidió retrasarse un poco, dejando que sus amigos salieran por delante de ella. Le hizo un gesto a Yuna, que estaba esperándola. La joven de ojos bicolor lo captó y tiró de Cloud, saliendo de la clase, dejando a su amiga a solas con Génesis.

-¿Cómo te ha salido?-preguntó el profesor, apoyándose en el escritorio.

Terra sonrió, asintiendo.

-Seguro que no tienes que suspenderme la asignatura-comentó, un poco tímida.

-Vaya, eso significa que soy mejor profesor de lo que creía. Y me considero de por sí bastante excepcional.

La joven se rió, afianzando su mochila al hombro.

-Bueno, tengo que ir a mi próxima clase.

-Claro, no llegues tarde-le dio una pequeña caricia en la punta de la nariz, alzando una ceja, divertido-. Pasado mañana verás si te suspendo o si te apruebo…Aunque te recuerdo que aun falta un examen. No te confíes.

Terra se sonrojó, apartándose la mano de Génesis con la propia, sintiendo en sus dedos la suave piel del pelirrojo. Carraspeó, avergonzada, y le soltó rápidamente, mirándole con los mofletes un poco hinchados, como si fuese una niña pequeña a la que le han quitado un caramelo.

-No hagas eso.

El profesor Rhapsodos estiró el labio superior en su característica sonrisa e hizo un gesto hacia la puerta.

-Vamos, Terra. Ahora te toca historia, ¿verdad? Ya sabes cómo es Sephiroth.

La rubia se despidió de Génesis, todavía algo tímida, y salió de la clase. Yuna y Cloud la esperaban cerca de la entrada de la misma, charlando tranquilamente sobre el examen y las posibles notas que sacarían. Cuando la joven Braska la vio salir, se acercó a ella, sonriente.

-¿Qué tal?

-Uhm, bien. Me ha dado tiempo a terminarlo, así que…Lo aprobaré, estoy convencida.

-¡Me alegro!

Por suerte, ni Yuna ni Cloud preguntaron la razón de que se quedara un rato más en el aula junto a Génesis. Realmente, ni ella misma sabía del todo la razón exacta de aquel acto. Suspiró, dejando caer los hombros, y siguió a sus amigos hasta la clase de Sephiroth, esperando en la puerta a que apareciese el profesor de historia.

Unos minutos más tarde, el peliplata hizo su aparición por uno de los pasillos…y traía consigo cara de pocos amigos. Al llegar a la altura de Terra, le dedicó una mirada que congeló a la joven Branford, aunque apenas duró más de dos segundos. Puede que hubieran sido imaginaciones suyas, pero la sensación que la recorrió fue tan real que le hizo dudar sobre aquella idea.

-Terra, ¿te encuentras bien?-le preguntó Cloud quedamente, acercándose a ella, colocando una mano en su espalda-Estás muy pálida.

La chica movió la cabeza, pestañeando, y miró a Cloud mientras asentía débilmente, tratando de serenarse de nuevo.

-S-sí, estoy bien. Supongo que será la presión por el examen-sonrió levemente-. Bueno, entremos, Sephiroth está esperando.

El rubio la miró, poco convencido, pero no dijo nada más. Entró en la clase tras su amiga, mientras Yuna observaba la escena, lanzando un pequeño suspiro.

¿Por qué sentía aquella extraña sensación en su pecho?

.0.0.0.

Génesis es tan mono *0* Lo amo demasiado jajajajaja ¿Quién no desearía ser Terra en estos momentos? *¬*

Angeal, cómo no XD Tan bueno él, qué bien me cae el tío. Y Seph… ¿Qué habrá pasado? Yo lo sé kukukukukukukuku

Bueno, pues hasta otra ^^

See yooooooouuuuuuu!


	7. Chapter 7

¡Lo sieeeeentoooo por tardar! He estado malita TT_TT Y con imaginación modo off D: Pero ya estoy de vuelta ^^ Así que…cap 7 lerelerelere!

.0.0.0.

Aerith esperó pacientemente a que la clase de 1º de bachiller terminase, sentándose en uno de los bancos cercanos a la salida del centro Shin-Ra. Ella no tenía clase a última hora, su profesora de biología había enfermado el día anterior y, por suerte o por desgracia, no había ningún sustituto disponible en esos momentos. Así pues, había estado con Squall dando una vuelta por Midgar hasta ahora. El moreno se encontraba junto a ella, cruzado de brazos.

-Estoy nerviosa-comentó la chica, sonriente, mirando a su amigo-. ¿Crees que Terra habrá sacado el notable?

Squall encogió los hombros, indiferente.

-Lo más probable es que sí-dijo, serio, como de costumbre-. Se esforzó bastante y me comentaste que Génesis estuvo dándole clases extra, ¿verdad?

-Sssshhhh…-susurró, llevándose un dedo a los labios-Esas cosas no se dicen.

-¿Por qué? Lo debe de saber todo el mundo a estas alturas.

-Sólo Yuna, Cloud, Yuffie, tú y yo.

El moreno la miró de reojo, alzando una ceja.

-No entiendo el motivo de que tenga que ser un secreto.

-Es sencillo…

-He dicho que no entiendo el motivo-la interrumpió Squall-, no que me interese saberlo.

Aerith bufó, haciendo revolotear levemente su liso flequillo, y cruzó los brazos mientras miraba hacia otro lado con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Siempre tienes que ser tan…así?

Squall clavó la vista en la joven, pasando un brazo por sus hombros para atraerla a su lado, posando con suavidad sus labios sobre el cabello castaño de la Gainsborough. La chica sintió que se ruborizaba ante aquel gesto y giró la cabeza hacia su amigo, esbozando una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no te muestras de esta manera más a menudo?

-Porque no.

El moreno entrelazó sus dedos con los de la joven de ojos esmeralda y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, acariciándolos con lentitud mientras cerraba los ojos. Aerith correspondió al beso, sonrojándose aun más, siendo presa de un ligero ataque de risa. Squall se separó de ella, extrañado, alzando una ceja sin poder evitar torcer el labio en una leve sonrisa.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Uhm…Nada, todo está bien-le dio un beso en la mejilla-. ¿A ti no se te hace un poco extraña la situación?

-No, ayer quedó todo bastante claro.

Aerith sonrió, pero antes de poder hacer o decir nada, una nueva voz la interrumpió.

-¡He aprobadooooo!-exclamó una radiante Yuffie, dando un salto-¡Aerith, he sacado un 6'5! ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Yo, Yuffie Kisaragi!

-Me alegro por ti-contestó, riendo-. ¿Y Terra? ¿Cómo le ha salido?

Yuffie se dejó caer al lado de su amiga, suspirando, alegre por la nota que había sacado en el examen de Génesis.

-Hmmmmmmmm…Genial, ha sacado un 9'3, no está nada mal, aunque en realidad todos sabemos por qué ha podido sacar esa nota. ¡Cualquiera lo haría recibiendo clases de apoyo del mismo Génesis Rhapsodos! Pero supongo que Terra es una chica lista, algo de eso tiene que ver también. Si a mí me diera Sephiroth clases particulares de historia, lo más probable es que siguiera sacando caaaaasi cincos, o cincos raspadillos, raspadillos.

Squall hizo girar sus ojos, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. ¿Por qué no podría tener Yuffie un botón de apagado? Todo sería mucho más fácil si lo tuviera en algún lugar.

Yuffie se levantó de un brinco, señalando hacia la entrada, el lugar en el cual se encontraban Yuna y Vaan, charlando sobre el examen mientras se acercaban a ellos. La enérgica morena les preguntó rápidamente por sus notas, sonriendo ante la de la joven Braska y dando un golpe al chico de cabello plateado por haber sacado un 3'6.

Los únicos del grupo que faltaban por llegar eran Cloud y Terra. Strife se encontraba fuera del aula, cruzado de brazos, esperando a que su amiga terminase de hablar con el profesor sobre lo que quisiera que estuviesen hablando. A veces le exasperaba el comportamiento de Génesis con respecto a Terra; era como si entre ellos hubiese un lazo de confianza que a él, particularmente, no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

-Estarás contenta, ¿verdad?-le preguntó el pelirrojo a la chica, cerrando su maletín y apoyándose después en el escritorio, como solía hacer-Has tenido algunos errores, pero al menos pasaste con creces el notable.

Terra, sentada sobre una de las mesas de la primera fila, delante del profesor, asintió, tratando de sonreír. Sin embargo, le era casi imposible; todavía recordaba la frialdad con la cual Sephiroth la contemplaba durante sus clases. Génesis se percató del estado de ánimo de su alumna y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? En un día como hoy, lo normal sería que estuvieras alegre y no con esa cara.

-¿Uhm?-la chica levantó el rostro, mirando al profesor, pero negó repetidas veces con la cabeza-No ha pasado nada, estoy muy contenta por haber aprobado con sobresaliente, tal vez sean los nervios que he sufrido hasta hoy-miró por el rabillo del ojo hacia el ventanuco de la puerta, viendo a Cloud, esperándola-. Será mejor que me marche ya, mis amigos me están esperando, vamos a ir a comer por ahí.

-Claro, no quiero retenerte más tiempo del necesario-contestó, cogiendo su maletín y echando a andar hacia la puerta, abriéndola y dejando paso a Terra-. Nos vemos el lunes.

La joven Branford asintió, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, y se fue junto a Cloud hacia la salida del centro Shin-Ra. Génesis, por su parte, se dirigió a la sala de profesores, taciturno. Sentía curiosidad por saber qué era lo que le pasaba a su alumna, pero… ¿sería sólo eso?

Suspiró, irritado, y abrió la puerta de la sala, encontrándose allí a Angeal, Sephiroth y Artemisa. Esta última hizo un extraño ademán a modo de saludo, casi sin dignarse a mirar a Génesis a la cara, y salió del lugar, altiva, como acostumbraba a comportarse. Esa profesora no se había ganado en ningún momento de su carrera la amistad del pelirrojo, tal vez porque ambos eran parecidos en cuanto a altivez y ninguno estaba dispuesto a bajar la cabeza delante del otro. El profesor Rhapsodos hizo un gesto de disgusto, cerró la puerta y dejó el maletín sobre la mesa común, pellizcándose con cuidado el entrecejo.

-Esa mujer consigue alterarme los nervios sin necesidad de pronunciar una palabra-comentó, sin dejar entrever ni una pizca de humor en su frase.

Angeal miró a Sephiroth de reojo, serio. El peliplata no daba muestras de querer comenzar una conversación, aunque sabía que tenía que hablar seriamente con su colega antes de que todo se precipitara. Su amigo Angeal le había comentado hacía un par de días lo que creía que le pasaba a Génesis y no era algo con lo que jugar.

-¿Te traes algo con Terra?-preguntó abruptamente Sephiroth, hastiado de la situación, mirando al pelirrojo seriamente.

Génesis alzó la cabeza hacia el peliplata, apretando inconscientemente el puño, mientras sentía un ligero tick nervioso en la mandíbula que denotaba la creciente ira que sentía en su interior. ¿Qué les importaba a Sephiroth o a Angeal lo que hacía con su vida?

-No tengo nada que decir al respecto, es un tema tan absurdo que me resulta indignante-respondió, sin concederle mayor importancia.

Angeal y Sephiroth intercambiaron una mirada, uno mostrando más preocupación que el otro. El moreno negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar a Génesis.

-Sabes en el lío en el que te puedes meter, ya estuve hablando contigo el otro día. Por tu bien, no vayas más allá con esa alumna.

-Bien lo has dicho, Angeal; es una alumna. ¿Qué interés podría tener en una adolescente? Dejé las cosas bastante claras ante tus dudas que, por cierto, aun no sé la razón de que las tengas. Oh, y Sephiroth, no te dejes comer la cabeza por Angeal, sus ideas son de lo más insustanciales, no se sostienen. El hecho de que ayude a una alumna no implica que sienta algo por ella. ¿Y luego soy yo el romántico?-chistó, guardó unos archivos en su casillero y salió del lugar sin despedirse.

Génesis estaba realmente molesto con sus dos amigos. Tenía que admitir que sentía cierta debilidad con respecto a Terra, pero las ideas de Angeal eran absurdas hasta más no poder. Además, él tenía 25 años. ¡Era una auténtica locura!

Al salir del edificio, buscó el aparcamiento en el cual había dejado su deportivo, un Infiniti G37 IPL convertible de un elegante color negro que, sin lugar a dudas, era la envidia de la mayoría de sus compañeros de trabajo, con la excepción de Sephiroth, el cual tenía un Mercedes Benz Kicherer SL63-EVO. En cuanto a Angeal…Él era feliz con su Volkswagen Golf GTI.

Frunció el ceño al escuchar los gritos de los adolescentes, viendo no muy lejos de allí al grupo de Terra. La chica iba caminando junto a Cloud, yendo ambos los últimos, charlando sobre cualquier cosa.

-Hmpf…

Génesis desvió la vista hacia su coche al ver cómo el rubio parecía rozar de manera ''accidental'' la mano de Terra; ese gesto le molestó bastante. Él también había sido adolescente y sabía de esos gestos aparentemente inofensivos, no había que tener una inteligencia abrumadora para captar algo así.

Abrió el coche, lo arrancó y se alejó del lugar, sin poder evitar pensar en lo absurdo de su reacción. ¿A él que le importaba lo que Cloud hiciera o dejase de hacer con Terra? Sin embargo, sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho al imaginarse a los dos juntos, a la joven Branford sonriendo gracias a Cloud, dedicándole a él sus tímidas sonrisas, sonrojándose por él. Apretó los dedos alrededor del volante, cada vez más frustrado, hasta que se le quedaron los nudillos totalmente blancos. Se negaba a creer que Angeal tuviera razón con respecto a él. Negó con la cabeza y aceleró, buscando la salida de Midgar. Ahora, lo último que quería era estar en esa ciudad.

-.-.-.-

Aerith miró de reojo a Terra, divertida, mientras estiraba los labios en una pequeña sonrisa. La rubia se percató de la mirada que le estaba echando su amiga y se giró hacia esta, extrañada.

-¿Pasa algo, Aerith?

-Uhm…Sólo me preguntaba cuánto tiempo vas a tardar en darte cuenta de las cosas-comentó, sonriendo aun más mientras cerraba los ojos-. Creo que casi todos nos hemos percatado de algo que a ti se te escapa.

Terra alzó una ceja, sin entender lo que quería decirle la joven Gainsborough. Sin embargo, cuando fue a preguntar, Aerith le hizo un gesto para que callase. Cloud y Squall caminaban hacia ellas; habían ido a por las bebidas que las dos chicas habían pedido. Sólo se encontraban ellos del grupo. Yuna había tenido que irse hacía un buen rato, puesto que al día siguiente tenía que ir con su tío a Luca desde por la mañana y quería dejar la tarea hecha, mientras que Vaan se fue con Balthier y Penelo cuando estos le llamaron para salir por el Gold Saucer con unos amigos más. En cuanto a Yuffie…Bueno, Tifa la había llamado para que la ayudase en el Séptimo Cielo, puesto que un tal ''señorito Valentine'' se había vuelto a escaquear misteriosamente de su trabajo. Así que se habían quedado ellos cuatro solos, en la plataforma de Midgar, con el sol comenzando su descenso, ocultándose tras unas montañas lejanas. Apenas serían poco más de las ocho de la tarde.

-Por fin venís-dijo la más mayor de las jóvenes, riendo-. A Terra casi se le reseca la garganta.

-No es verdad-contestó rápidamente, cogiendo el vaso que le ofrecía Cloud-. Gracias.

El rubio se sentó junto a Terra, encogiendo los hombros para restarle importancia, y le dio un trago a su bebida, pensativo. Cuando habían salido del centro había estado a punto de coger de la mano a su amiga…Ese pequeño gesto le había puesto de lo más nervioso; si la joven Branford le hubiera respondido, sin duda alguna habría sido presa de un ataque de nervios. No estaba acostumbrado a comportarse así, el jamás había sentido algo por una chica de aquella manera, tal vez con la excepción de Aerith. Pero ahora era distinto, estaba más confuso de lo que había estado en su vida. ¡Apenas conocía a Terra de un mes! ¿Qué habría visto en ella?

-Planeta llamando a Cloud-canturreó Aerith-. ¿Me recibes?

-¿Eh? Claro, dime.

-Decía que si vienes al Gold Saucer el fin de semana que viene. Por nosotros iríamos mañana, pero hay tantos exámenes que preparar para la semana próxima… ¡Será un sábado muy aburrido el que nos espera mañana!

-¿Quiénes van? Aparte de vosotros tres.

-Ahm…No lo sé, se lo preguntaré a Yuna, Yuffie, Tifa, Zack…

-¿Zack?-preguntó, sorprendido-Está en el ejército de Shin-Ra, se alistó el año pasado, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, pero puede venir, estuve hablando ayer con él y parece ser que el próximo finde se lo han dado libre-dijo, sonriente-. ¡Hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos!

-Vive en Gongaga-dijo Squall, indiferente-. Está bastante lejos de aquí, es normal. Supongo que se quedará en alguna residencia del ejército que haya por la ciudad, a Shin-Ra le gusta cuidar de su gente-comentó con algo de sarcasmo.

Terra estaba algo confusa. No sabía quién era ese tal Zack ni la relación que tendría con sus amigos, pero si era del ejército, lo más seguro sería que fuese un tipo serio y poco hablador, como Squall y Cloud, aunque este último no se comportaba de manera distante con ella, por suerte.

Un ruido rompió el extraño silencio que se formó entre los cuatro. Era el móvil de la joven Branford, la cual, rápida, lo sacó de su mochila del colegio, suspirando al ver el número que aparecía en pantalla.

-Hola, Celes. Uhm, claro…Bien, ahora voy a casa, no te preocupes. Hasta ahora-colgó y volvió a guardar el aparato, mirando a sus amigos con un gesto de culpabilidad-. Lo siento, mi tía ha llegado de trabajar y quiere que vaya a casa…Es el primer día que sale tan pronto y le gustaría aprovechar para estar conmigo.

-No te preocupes-dijo animadamente Aerith-. Mañana te llamo, ¿vale? ¡A ver si podemos respirar un poco!

Terra asintió y se despidió de sus amigos, colgándose la mochila al hombro y echando a andar rápidamente por las calles de Midgar hasta llegar a su casa. Aun le costaba ubicarse en una ciudad como aquella, pero ya no le costaba tanto como al principio. En menos de veinte minutos, logró encontrar la avenida en la que estaba ubicado su hogar. Sacó las llaves, abriendo la puerta de la casa, sintiendo algo extraño en el ambiente.

-Celes, ya estoy aquí.

Un pequeño ruido llamó su atención; provenía de la sala. Había una sensación algo peculiar, pero negó con la cabeza y se adentró en la estancia de la provenía aquel sonido. Allí se encontraba su tía Celes, sentada, con una carta en las temblorosas manos y una peculiar sonrisa en su generalmente serio rostro.

-Tía… ¿ha ocurrido algo?

La mujer alzó la cabeza hacia su sobrina, asintiendo mientras dejaba la carta sobre la mesa.

-Ponte tu vestido más bonito, Terra, vamos a cenar fuera. ¡Tenemos que celebrar mi ascenso!

Terra sonrió, alegre, y abrazó a su tía.

-¡Enhorabuena!-exclamó-¡Qué susto! Pensé que habría pasado algo grave.

Celes puso una mano sobre el cabello de la joven, acariciándolo con dulzura.

-Eso significa que tendré más trabajo, cielo…Supongo que sabes lo que conlleva.

-Oh…Entiendo-murmuró, bajando la cabeza-. Menos tiempo para estar en casa, ¿cierto?

-Así es. Pero no estés de ese humor, ya verás como todo va bien. Sólo tendré libre los domingos a partir de las tres de la tarde, el resto de días estoy totalmente ocupada, desde las ocho de la mañana hasta las diez de la noche que salga. Me han trasladado a Palumpolum, a una de las empresas que Shin-Ra tiene allí.

-O sea, que no te veré hasta el domingo. Si sales a las diez…No llegarás a casa hasta las once, como poco, si el tráfico es favorable.

Celes se mordió el labio, pero se mantuvo serena.

-Todos tenemos que sacrificarnos un poco por el bien común, cielo. Cuando seas más mayor, lo entenderás mejor.

-Creo que bastante sacrificio ha sido tener que dejar Lindblum-murmuró para sí-. No pasa nada, iré a cambiarme ahora.

Dicho esto, esbozó la mejor de sus sonrisas y se fue a la planta de arriba, entrando en su habitación. Buscó en su armario algo que ponerse, encontrando un vestido bastante elegante de un sobrio color negro; iría perfecto con su estado de ánimo. Así pues, descolgó el vestido, rebuscó unos zapatos a juego y se metió en el cuarto de baño, duchándose y cambiándose de ropa en poco tiempo. Al salir, la generalmente cohibida Terra se había transformado en una hermosa jovencita de rostro serio, elegantemente vestida y con su ondulante cabello formando una cascada de oro que caía por su espalda. Lamentablemente, la tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos empañaba su cautivadora belleza.

.0.0.0.

Bueno, pues aquí está el cap 7. ¡Espero que os haya gustado! En lo personal, pensé que sería precipitado meter tan pronto la pareja de Squall y Aerith…Pero quería que hubiese ya un emparejamiento serio en el grupo. En fin, habrá quedado como haya quedado, ya no hay marcha atrás.

Mención a Zack, FUCK YEAH! Ya era hora de meterlo por algún lado, ¡amo al cachorrito!

Y sí, Mina-chan…Yo hubiera muerto directamente ante una mirada así de Sephiroth. Aunque todavía no sé si por miedo o por subidón de libido…En cuanto a lo de Génesis…Bueno, las dos pensamos lo mismo XD

Eeeeeeen fin, me despido por ahora ^^

Bye bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Sí, gente que haya estado leyendo esta historia, tenéis todo el derecho del mundo a matarme vilmente, no hay excusa para esta tardanza…Bueno, sí. Instituto y falta de inspiración TT_TT Lo siento D:

Y ahora, sin más dilación, aquí dejo el cap8 de este fic.

.0.0.0.

Terra suspiró y miró de nuevo el mensaje que le había mandado Aerith. Dentro de una hora, pasaría a buscarla para ir al Gold Saucer con Cloud, Squall, Tifa y Zack. No le apetecía mucho ir, pero se lo había prometido la semana pasada y no podía hacer nada, salvo fingir que estaba enferma. Y Aerith sabía que no lo estaba.

Se acercó a su armario, mirando el vestido negro que se puso el viernes anterior para celebrar el ascenso de su tía, y sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar como un flan. Sus piernas casi no podían sostenerla. Pasó las manos por la tela, esbozando una queda sonrisita.

''_Te vi en Bodhum''_

Las palabras de Génesis acariciaron con dulzura sus oídos, introduciéndose en su cerebro como una suave y hermosa melodía. El profesor le había dicho esa frase en cuanto ambos tuvieron la oportunidad de quedarse solos tras una de sus clases, lo había dejado caer sutilmente, casi sin importancia, como si fuera un tema banal…pero indicaba que se había fijado en ella. La había visto con aquel vestido negro, junto a su tía, cenando en uno de los restaurantes de Bodhum cercanos a la costa. Sólo de pensar que había llamado la atención de su profesor hacía que su respiración se entrecortase y que su pulso se acelerara.

Negó con la cabeza, apartando la perturbadora prenda, y siguió buscando algo decente que ponerse para ir al parque de atracciones. Encontró unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa de color rojo, fina. Junto con unos botines, estaría de manera presentable. Así pues, descolgó la ropa y fue al baño a vestirse, toqueteándose el cabello, aun algo húmedo por la ducha. Apenas un cuarto de hora más tarde, ya se había arreglado. Todavía faltaba bastante para que Aerith fuera a buscarla. Sin embargo, antes de que le diera tiempo de pensar en algo que hacer, su móvil sonó, revelándole que le habían mandado un nuevo mensaje. Su corazón dio un vuelco incomprensible al ver que se trataba de Cloud. No sabía por qué, pero su amigo le producía una extraña sensación en el pecho que la desconcertaba; sentía que algo cálido la recorría. Era tan distinto de cuando se encontraba con Génesis…Con él, era una corriente abrasadora, un deseo irrefrenable. Con Strife todo era mucho más calmado, menos abrumador, pero no podía negar que había algo.

''_¿Estás lista? Lo cierto es que he terminado ya y estoy algo aburrido. Me preguntaba si te apetecería dar una vuelta conmigo antes de ir al Gold Saucer''_

Terra se mordió el labio, esbozó una sonrisa después y le contestó con rapidez, diciéndole que bajaba enseguida y que la esperara en la avenida Loveless. Acto seguido, avisó a Aerith de que iría con Cloud, por lo que la morena no tendría que ir a su casa a buscarla. Bajó corriendo las escaleras que la llevaban al primer piso del hogar, cogiendo previamente un pequeño bolso, y cerró con llave la puerta principal y la verja que rodeaba su casa tras salir. Con pasos rápidos se dirigió al lugar en el que había quedado con el joven, viéndolo junto a su moto negra, apoyado en ella con los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida.

-¡Cloud!-le llamó, acercándose a él-¿Llevas mucho rato esperando?

El chico se separó del vehículo, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, y negó con la cabeza mientras hacía una señal a su amiga para que se subiera a la moto. Cloud lanzó una mirada a Terra cuando esta se sentó tras él.

-Agárrate-murmuró, volviendo la vista al frente.

La joven tragó saliva, un poco nerviosa, y pasó los brazos por el torso de Cloud, esperando a que arrancara. El rubio puso el vehículo en marcha, llevando una marcha lenta al principio, hasta que aceleró, yendo rápidamente por las calles de Midgar hasta salir a la autopista. Terra se agarró más fuerte a Cloud, riendo levemente. En apenas unos minutos llegaron a Balamb, una ciudad cercana a la zona de Corel, donde se localizaba, tras un pequeño viaje en tranvía, el Gold Saucer. El chico aparcó en cuanto encontró sitio y ayudó a Terra a bajar, cogiéndola por las caderas y dejándola suavemente en el suelo de manera caballerosa. Mientras paseaban por el camino pegado al mar, se instaló entre los dos un silencio algo incómodo, apenas roto por el murmullo de las olas al golpear contra la costa.

-Cloud…

-¿Hm?

Terra levantó un poco la vista, bajándola inmediatamente al ver los brillantes ojos azules de Cloud posados sobre ella, a la espera de que siguiera con la frase. La chica negó con la cabeza, encogiendo los hombros.

-No es nada. Uhm, bueno, sí…Me preguntaba… ¿Tú sabes por qué Yuna no ha querido venir con nosotros al Gold Saucer?-preguntó, esperando que el chico de verdad creyese que era eso lo que tenía planeado decir en un principio.

Cloud suspiró, volvió la vista al frente e introdujo las manos en sus bolsillos, encogiendo los hombros.

-No he hablado con ella-fue la escueta contestación.

-Uhm…A mí me comentó vagamente que tenía cosas que hacer, pero no me lo creo-confesó, preocupada-. Parecía…No sé, triste. Pensé que, tal vez, habría hablado contigo. Sois buenos amigos, os conocéis desde hace tiempo.

El joven Strife asintió quedamente, pero no volvió a hablar. Terra lanzó un pequeño suspiro, agradeciendo el que Cloud no la hubiera presionado para hablar. Ni siquiera sabía qué iba a decir. Al alzar la vista del suelo, con la intención de observar el cielo rosáceo por los últimos rayos del atardecer, no pudo evitar fijarse en dos personas que caminaban en su dirección. No supo a ciencia cierta la razón, pero sintió que algo se rompía en su interior; una desconcertante rabia se apoderó de ella, junto a una desazón que hizo que sintiese ganas de llorar. Casi podía sentir la aguda punzada de las lágrimas abrasar sus ojos…y más aun cuando unas pupilas de color azul cobalto encontraron las suyas, con una expresión de sorpresa, mientras que las de la joven no hacían más que gritar _''¿por qué?''_ de manera irracional, sin motivo. Pero, ¿por qué se ponía así? ¿Es que acaso el ataque de celos –tenía que admitir que lo que sentía eran celos- estaba justificado?

-Vaya-comentó Cloud en apenas un susurro-. Qué coincidencia que Génesis esté aquí también.

-Sí…-murmuró Terra, sin despegar la vista de su profesor, hasta que, unos segundos después, volvió a mirar al rubio-Lo vemos hasta el fin de semana, ¿eh? A lo mejor nos da una clase improvisada de literatura-bromeó, sin mucho humor.

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que está acompañado, dudo mucho que se pare para charlar sobre Loveless…

Terra miró de reojo al hombre y a la hermosa mujer que iba junto a él; tenía un largo y ondulado cabello oscuro, ojos rojizos, fríos, piel de porcelana y vestía con un traje de color negro que realzaba la blancura de su perfecta y envidiable dermis. Un pequeño lunar se dejaba ver bajo su labio, en la parte izquierda del rostro. No había visto a esa chica en el centro Shin-Ra, probablemente fuera…Bueno, la novia de Génesis, después de todo.

Cloud frunció el ceño al ver que Génesis no despegaba la vista de su amiga y, en un acto reflejo, pasó un brazo por los hombros de la chica en actitud protectora, haciendo que el pelirrojo desviase la vista hacia él con una expresión tan fría e indescifrable que el rubio no pudo contener el escalofrío que recorrió su columna. Al pasar al lado de los dos, el hombre bajó la vista hacia Terra, dedicándole un rápido saludo con la cabeza, y, tras eso, continuó su marcha por Balamb junto a aquella despampanante mujer.

-¿Quién será?-murmuró Terra.

Strife no contestó, se limitó a observar a su amiga y, después, el brazo que la rodeaba. Lo quitó rápidamente, casi apurado, aunque disimulando su turbación perfectamente, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Su nombre es Lulú, si mal no recuerdo. Es familiar de Yuna.

Al escuchar las palabras de Cloud, una idea revoloteó por la mente de Terra. Podría preguntar a su amiga si esa mujer, Lulú, mantenía algún tipo de relación con Génesis. Aunque, de ser, así, probablemente se lo habría dicho…

Negó con la cabeza, tratando de olvidar aquella escena, y siguió andando junto a su amigo, respetando su meditabundo silencio hasta que sintió cómo el móvil comenzaba a vibrar.

-Aerith-dijo al ver la mirada de reojo que le dedicó Cloud-. Dime. Oh, estamos en Balamb…Sí, ahora nos ponemos en marcha. Hasta ahora.

-Hora de ir al Gold Saucer, supongo-comentó quedamente el rubio-. Vamos.

Terra asintió y ambos dieron la media vuelta en dirección a la zona en la cual había dejado Cloud su moto. Por suerte para la joven, no se toparon con Génesis en el trayecto o, al menos, ella no lo vio. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo sí que observó, desde una terraza de una cafetería cercana, cómo la joven subía al vehículo tras Cloud, rodeándolo con los brazos. El rubio se colocó sus gafas, arrancó y se alejó de allí, sintiendo la cabeza de Terra apoyada sobre su espalda. Apretó la mandíbula, tensándose, pero se obligó a despejarse. En apenas quince minutos, llegaron a Corel del Norte y, una vez allí, cogieron el tranvía para llegar al parque de atracciones. En la entrada se encontraban Zack, Tifa, Squall y Aerith, esta última algo impaciente.

-¡Ya era hora!-exclamó Zack, acercándose a Cloud, sonriente, colocando una mano en su hombro-¡Tío, hacía un montón que no nos veíamos! Has cambiado mucho. ¿Cómo te va todo?

El rubio encogió los hombros, estirando las comisuras de los labios en una casi imperceptible sonrisa. Lo cierto era que se alegraba de ver a su amigo Zack, le conocía desde hacía bastante tiempo y era como un hermano para él.

-Oh, tú debes de ser Terra-dijo, dejando de mirar a Cloud-. Mi nombre es Zack Fair, ¡un placer, señorita!

-Zack…-le llamó Tifa, poniendo las manos en las caderas mientras alzaba una ceja-No empieces a ligar con Terra, la asustarás.

El joven se empezó a reír alegremente, rascándose la nuca, y se acercó a la entrada del Gold Saucer, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que los demás se dieran prisa.

-Venga, llegaremos tarde a la obra de teatro. ¿Qué representan este año?

-Quiero ser tu canario-respondió la mujer que se encontraba a la entrada del parque, esbozando una sonrisa-. La representa la banda teatral Tantalus.

-¿Tantalus…? ¿Ese no es el nombre del instituto al que vas tú?-preguntó Zack, mirando a Tifa-¿Tiene algo que ver?

-Claro, te recuerdo que es más conocido por su parte de artes que por cualquier otra rama de bachiller-contestó, sacando la cartera para pagar la entrada.

Zack asintió, cruzado de brazos, y esperó a que Tifa terminara su transacción. Sin embargo, al sentir el empujón que le dio Aerith, trastabilló hacia delante en dirección a la joven, teniendo que agarrarla fuertemente por los hombros para que los dos no acabasen cayendo. El chico pestañeó, alzando una ceja, y miró re refilón a la joven Gainsborough, hasta que captó el mensaje que estaba escondido en sus divertidos ojos esmeralda.

-¡Pago yo!-exclamó, sonriendo-Bueno, ¿cuánto es?

-¿Seis entradas?

-¿¡Qu…!? ¡N-no! ¡Sólo dos!-dijo, rodeando a Tifa con un brazo-¡La de ella y la mía! El resto que se pague sus propias entradas, no voy a andar soltando guita así como así…

La señorita asintió, sin perder su sonrisa, y extendió un par de tickets.

-Serán ciento veinte guiles.

Zack suspiró, sacó su cartera y rebuscó en ella los guiles que le había pedido, sacando algunos billetes. Podría no aparentar ser mucho dinero, pero para él o, bueno, para ellos seis, era una gran fortuna. Cuatro de ellos, porque no trabajaban y tenían que pedir guiles a sus padres, los cuales no estaban muy de acuerdo en ofrecerles por las buenas mucho dinero; una porque no podía permitirse gastar demasiados guiles y Zack…bueno, él tenía el sueldo del ejército, pero no era muy conocido por su carácter ahorrador precisamente.

Una vez tuvieron todos sus entradas, se internaron en el Gold Saucer, un parque bastante conocido para ellos que, sin embargo, consiguió cautivar a la joven Branford al ser la primera vez que visitaba dicho establecimiento. Terra había ido a más parques temáticos cercanos a Lindblum, pero sin duda alguna, el Gold Saucer era, con mucho, el más esplendoroso para ella. Una gran vía lo rodeaba por completo, mostrando un teleférico colgando de esta, y la alegre música y el ambiente en general era de lo más abrumador.

Aerith comenzó a meter prisa al resto del grupo para que llegaran rápido a la actuación, ya que seguramente quedasen pocos asientos disponibles. Efectivamente, cuando llegaron al pabellón de teatro, se encontraron con apenas huecos libres y tuvieron que sentarse, en ocasiones, de manera algo dispersa los unos de los otros. Sin embargo, esto no fue un impedimento para que, aun así, disfrutaran de la obra que se mostró ante sus ojos.

-Vaya, creo que ha sido la mejor actuación que han dado aquí-comentó Aerith al salir del teatro.

-Lo cierto es que sí, el grupo de este año ha estado realmente bien-coincidió Tifa, asintiendo-. ¿Tú qué opinas, Terra? Es la primera vez que venías aquí, ¿verdad?

-Uhm…Está muy bien-contestó, esbozando una queda sonrisita.

Los tres jóvenes que acompañaban a las chicas se miraron de reojo, sin saber qué aportar a la conversación, hasta que Zack decidió meterse en ella, empezando a dar un rápido y poco inteligible discurso sobre lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza, lo cual no tenía mucha relación entre una cosa y otra…pero así era Zack.

Después de dar una vuelta por el parque, decidieron ir a cenar a alguno de los restaurantes que salpicaban el lugar, tras lo cual la joven Gainsborough propuso, como cabría esperar, una vuelta en teleférico. En la cabina apenas había espacio para más de dos personas, por lo que tuvieron que turnarse a la hora de hacer los viajes. Por supuesto, y esto era algo que había sido muy bien planeado por parte de Aerith, irían según las ''parejitas'' establecidas; es decir, Squall y ella por un lado, Zack y Tifa por el otro y, por último, Cloud y Terra, la cual miró a su amiga con la súplica pintada en sus ojos azules. Sin embargo, Aerith tan sólo se despidió con un gracioso saludo y, junto a su novio, subió al teleférico, dejando a los otros cuatro en la entrada de aquella zona.

Tras un buen rato de espera, les tocó a Zack y Tifa el turno de pasar un acaramelado rato a solas subidos en el teleférico…de no ser por el hecho de que todas las atracciones parecieron dejar de funcionar en aquel momento. Los seis jóvenes se miraron, extrañados, pero el hombre que regentaba la cabina del teleférico no parecía saber gran cosa sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo. Al salir de aquella zona, vieron que los guardias del Gold Saucer parecían estar intentando escoltar a los civiles a la salida, mientras se podía oír, no muy lejos de allí, el ruido de unas fuertes sirenas. La policía irrumpió entonces en el lugar, tanto la de la ciudad de Corel como la nacional; algo había pasado en el parque de atracciones.

-¿Locke?-murmuró Terra al ver aparecer a su tío.

La rubia se acercó corriendo al hombre, el cual se encontraba junto a varios de sus compañeros de trabajo, ajetreado, tratando de evacuar a la gente.

-¡Terra!-exclamó, cogiéndola del brazo-Me dijo Celes que vendrías aquí hoy, menos mal que te he visto. Oye, tus amigos y tú tenéis que salir de aquí ahora mismo.

-Locke, ¿qué está…?

-No hay tiempo, Terra. Venga, no interfieras en esto. ¡Auron, escolta a estos chavales hasta la salida!

-¡Pero…!

Terra no tuvo tiempo de reprochar; un hombre bastante intimidante se acercó a ellos, instándoles a salir del Gold Saucer lo más rápido que pudieran. La mayoría de personas se encontraban ya evacuadas, mirando, atónitas, cómo una parte del ejército de Shin-Ra hacía acto de presencia en el lugar.

Y, de pronto, ocurrió algo que se grabó en las retinas de los presentes a fuego, algo que jamás podrían olvidar. Primero fue un ruido leve, como un silbido, una pequeña chispa que se expandió hasta cubrirlo todo con una capa de horror, humo y escombros. La onda que produjo el estallido de la bomba terminó de derrumbar algunos de los pabellones del Gold Saucer que habían logrado quedar en pie y un grito desgarrador surcó el escándalo que se produjo ante aquel acto, un grito de dolor, un grito que bramaba el nombre de una persona muy querida para ella.

-¡Locke!

.0.0.0.

Hmmm…Si mal no recuerdo, dije que Locke tenía un caso entre manos, ¿verdad? Voilà! Helo aquí, una primera toma de contacto que probablemente influirá en la historia, pero no demos datos antes de tiempo, pues nunca se sabe qué puede pasar.

En fin, espero que os haya gustado ^^ Puede que tarde en actualizar, tengo que unir ciertas ideas antes de lanzarme a escribir a lo loco…Además, con los exámenes, lo tendré aun más difícil D: Dicho lo cual, me despido.

Bye bye!


	9. Chapter 9

¡Tachánnn! Cap 9, no entretendré más jajajajaja A leer yaaaa wiiii

.0.0.0.

En la habitación 125 del hospital de Midgar no se oía más que un leve pitido, intermitente, débil, producido por la máquina a la cual estaba conectado un hombre con el cuerpo vendado, inconsciente, y una queda respiración de la joven que contemplaba, con los ojos hinchados, inyectados en sangre, llorosos, a dicho hombre.

Tras la explosión del Gold Saucer, las ambulancias invadieron el lugar, raudas, actuando con rapidez y precisión. De los restos del parque temático apenas se pudieron rescatar supervivientes, tal vez algunos miembros de la policía y del ejército, pero, lamentablemente, el número de muertos había sido realmente alto al no haberse podido evacuar a todos los civiles y quedar sus cuerpos atrapados bajo los escombros.

-¿Terra…?

La rubia levantó la cabeza, mirando hacia la puerta, viendo aparecer a su tía. La mujer esbozó una triste sonrisa y se acercó a su sobrina, cogiéndola por los hombros mientras depositaba un suave beso sobre su frente.

-Vete a casa, cielo, es tarde ya-murmuró.

-No quiero…

-A Locke no le gustaría que estuvieras aquí y lo sabes. Tienes que descansar. Vamos, Aerith me ha llamado y ha dicho que vendría ahora a por ti. En algún momento tendrás que ir a clase, no puedes estar todos los días encerrada en esta habitación. Mañana llamaré al centro para preguntar si has acudido, ¿de acuerdo? Yo me quedaré con él, así que no te preocupes.

Terra miró nuevamente el cuerpo lleno de vendas, bajo las cuales había unas cuantas quemaduras de segundo grado. Por suerte, no tenía quemaduras de tercer grado, el fuego no había lamido su cuerpo demasiado…aunque sí lo suficiente como para desfigurarle parcialmente la piel. Suspiró, asintiendo, y salió de la habitación tras murmurar unas palabras de despedida. Esperó pacientemente al ascensor, sin levantar la vista del suelo, y al entrar, pulsó el botón que le llevaría a la planta de recepción, donde, según Celes, la esperaría Aerith.

-Terra.

La joven alzó la cabeza, viendo a su amiga, jadeante, en la entrada del hospital. La morena se acercó a Terra, dándole un beso en la mejilla y cogiéndole de la mano, tirando de ella con suavidad hacia la salida.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Locke está mejor-respondió con voz débil.

-Uhm…Me alegro, pero decía… ¿Cómo estás tú?

Terra encogió los hombros, colocándose un par de mechones tras la oreja. Su rostro denotaba cansancio, tenía unas ojeras bastante marcadas y no parecía muy lúcida. Al salir, vio en el aparcamiento a Cloud, apoyado en un coche negro, con los brazos cruzados y la cara girada hacia una luna pálida y distante, junto a una preocupada Yuna, la cual fue corriendo hacia su amiga, abrazándola fuertemente.

-¿Se sabe algo?-fue lo primero que preguntó el rubio cuando las chicas llegaron a su lado.

La joven Branford hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, suspirando, y se frotó los brazos mientras un ligero vaho salía de su boca.

-La policía no ha querido decirnos nada, dicen que es un asunto confidencial…

-¿Confidencial?-escupió Aerith, desdeñosa-¡Han volado por los aires el Gold Saucer! Es un atentado terrorista, la policía no tendría que estar con tantos secretismos ante un acto así, Corel está cerca de Midgar y, lo que es más importante, aquí están las oficinas centrales de Shin-Ra.

-Si su objetivo es Shin-Ra, no veo la razón de que pierdan el tiempo con el Gold Saucer-murmuró Cloud-, a no ser que estén avisando-chistó-. Dejémonos de especulaciones, nosotros no somos la policía, mejor que se encarguen ellos de este asunto.

Dicho esto, se giró hacia el vehículo, haciendo un gesto a Yuna, Aerith y Terra para que se metieran ya en él. Las tres se sentaron atrás, Aerith abrazando a su amiga para reconfortarla, aunque sabía que no conseguiría mucho, conocía bien a Terra. Sin embargo, la joven agradeció sobremanera aquel pequeño gesto.

-Gracias por estar conmigo, chicos-murmuró.

-No las des-dijo Yuna, apretando su mano fuertemente-. Te queremos, Terra, y estaremos a tu lado en las buenas y en las malas.

La rubia miró a Yuna, esbozando una sincera sonrisa en sus rasgos cansados.

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado-comentó Aerith, mirando por la ventana hacia la casa de Terra-. Le he pedido permiso a Celes para ver si me puedo quedar a dormir y me ha dejado, así que esta noche la pasarás conmigo.

Terra asintió, se despidió de Cloud y Yuna y bajó del coche tras la joven Gainsborough, la cual no dejaba de tirar de ella, aunque con suavidad. La rubia rebuscó en su bandolera las llaves de la casa, pero apenas podía encontrar nada entre tantos clínex; tenía que hacer limpieza en cuanto entrase por la puerta de su hogar, ese bolso era la evidencia de que los últimos días de Terra no habían sido sino un valle de lágrimas. Al lograr abrir la verja y, posteriormente, la puerta, lo primero que hizo fue ir a la cocina y tirar en el cubo de la basura todo lo que sobraba en su bolso: pañuelos, envoltorios de alguna que otra barrita de la cual se había alimentado en el hospital, tickets de autobús –no era muy seguro andar sola por Midgar a las siete de la mañana, cuando todavía era de noche, además de que el hospital se encontraba en la parte opuesta al lugar en el cual vivía- y otras cosas más del todo inútiles.

-Bien, Terra, cámbiate de ropa, date una ducha si quieres, que yo voy a preparar la cena-dijo Aerith, dejando la mochila en la entrada de la cocina-. A ver qué tienes por aquí que sea comestible…

-Aerith, no hace falta que…

-Venga, venga, vete al baño y entretente con las pompas de jabón, yo me cambiaré y haré algo para cenar. No rechistes, Terra, sabes que no conseguirás nada con eso.

La joven Branford esbozó una pequeña y cansada sonrisa, asintiendo, y cogió su bolso, dirigiéndose a la planta superior de la casa. Mientras ella se duchaba, Aerith preparó unas tortitas con mucho, mucho sirope de chocolate, acompañadas de una taza de leche bien calentita. A Terra le vendría mejor eso que una cena sofisticada.

Unos cuantos minutos más tarde, la rubia hizo acto de presencia en la cocina, viendo cómo Aerith, ya con su pijama rosa claro, terminaba de servir la cena, tarareando una cancioncilla. Al ver que su amiga ya estaba allí, sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano que abarcó toda la mesa.

-Voilà! Hela aquí, la mejor cena que tomarás en tu vida. Tal vez una ensalada, sopa, tortilla o cualquier cosa de esas sea algo más nutritivo que esto… ¡Pero olvidémonos de esos rollos! Las tortitas son las tortitas y por la mañana no tendríamos tiempo de comerlas.

-Gracias, Aerith…

-Nada de gracias, me gusta la cocina, ha sido un placer-comentó, sentándose.

Terra asintió y se sentó, mirando la cena y, después, a Aerith.

-Oye… ¿Estás segura de que, sea quien sea el causante de la explosión, va tras Shin-Ra?

-¿No viste lo que yo?-preguntó la joven, llevándose un trozo de tortita a la boca, volviendo a hablar tras tragar-Había gente del ejército en ese lugar y, si no es un asunto serio, Shin-Ra no se mueve. Además, por los pasillos del instituto, no se dejan de murmurar cosas como esas. Génesis, Sephiroth, Angeal…Ellos saben algo, no en vano pertenecen a la parte militar de Shin-Ra.

-¿Militar?-se atragantó Terra-Pero si son profesores.

-Claro, pero estudiaron en el ejército. Se formaron en una escuela militar, allí tienes cualquier carrera que quieras estudiar, solo que con un añadido que las distingue de las otras: tienen disciplinas militares. Lo más probable es que pongan sustitutos y vuelvan a reclutar a los tres para el ejército, según tengo entendido, son de los mejores que ha habido en años.

Terra apretó la servilleta fuertemente, parando el avance de su mano, quedándose a la altura de la barbilla. Miró de reojo hacia un lado, bajando la mano de nuevo hacia su regazo, cerrando la boca que, sin su consentimiento, se había quedado abierta ante la noticia. Su mente le jugó una mala pasada, recordando palabras unidas a ''ejército'', de las cuales ni una sola era especialmente halagüeña.

-¿Terra? Eh, Terra-la llamó Aerith, preocupada, dándole un pequeño toquecito en el brazo-. ¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué? Oh, sí, sí, sólo estaba pensando…-encogió los hombros-¿Y si tratan de volar por los aires el centro? ¿O la empresa? Puede que ahora aumenten la vigilancia, ¿y si ponen a gente del ejército a patrullar por la ciudad? ¿Toques de queda?

-Terra, esto no es una película-rio la morena-. Doblarán la vigilancia por la empresa, nada más, estate tranquila.

-Sí…

Terra suspiró y siguió cenando. A ella no le importaba la ciudad. A ella no le importaba la empresa. Ni siquiera le importaba el colegio. Lo único que ella quería era que no reclamaran a Génesis para el ejército, pero… ¿cómo explicárselo a su amiga? ¿Preocupación por un profesor? ¿Qué razón lógica daría, que le caía bien, nada más? ¿Que no sería justo?

-Bueno-comentó la joven al terminar, levantándose mientras recogía su plato-, tendremos que ir pronto a la cama, mañana madrugamos.

-Claro-asintió la otra, imitándola-. Por cierto…me gustaría comentarte una cosita, Terra.

La rubia abrió el grifo, mirando de reojo a Aerith, no muy alegre. Lo cierto es que no estaba de humor para soportar cualquier tontería que, probablemente, soltaría su querida amiga. El tono que había empleado era bastante esclarecedor.

-Aerith, estoy cansada…Si quieres hablar de algo, que sea un tema serio, por favor.

-ES un tema serio-dijo, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho mientras se apoyaba en la mesa-. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no es así?

-Tú y tu actitud, eso es todo.

Aerith bufó, haciendo revolotear ligeramente su flequillo, y siguió mirando a su amiga mientras esta se dedicaba a fregar rápidamente los dos platos junto a los cubiertos y las tazas, sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada de soslayo.

-Quiero hablar sobre Cloud, eso es todo-dijo la morena tras unos segundos de tenso silencio-. Es evidente que has llamado su atención y creo que a ti también te gusta él, ¿por qué no le dices nada?

-Aerith, no quiero entrar en ese tema, ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero, ¿por qué no? ¿Qué tienes que perder? Conozco a Cloud desde hace mucho y…

-Aerith, por favor, déjalo.

-Terra, hazme caso, inténtalo. Los dos seríais muy…

-¡Aerith, no es Cloud quien me gusta!-exclamó Terra, dándose la vuelta, claramente molesta.

La joven Gainsborough abrió la boca, sin comprender lo que su amiga había dicho. ¡Ella había sido testigo! ¡No se confundía en aquellas cosas, había notado cómo Terra miraba a Cloud, cómo este le devolvía las miradas!

Terra se llevó las manos a los labios, negando repetidas veces, mirando a Aerith con los ojos muy abiertos. No quería habérselo dicho, pero le había sacado realmente de quicio y no pudo evitar soltarlo. Desvió la vista, volviendo a dar la espalda a la morena, y siguió recogiendo los cacharros.

-No es Cloud ni es nadie-esclareció-. Me parece un buen amigo, nada más, no saques conclusiones precipitadas. Siento haberte gritado.

-¿Conclusiones precipitadas?-repitió Aerith, incrédula-Lo siento si vuestra actitud nos dio a todos mucho en qué pensar…Sobre todo a Yuna. Pero, si no es Cloud, ¿entonces…?

-Nadie, ya te lo he dicho. Y ahora, a dormir. Mañana tenemos que madrugar.

Dicho esto, la joven se secó las manos rápidamente en un trapo de cocina y se dirigió al piso de arriba, sin mirar a Aerith. No estaba segura de poder enfrentarse a sus inquisitivos ojos esmeralda. La morena suspiró, haciendo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza, y siguió a su amiga, pensativa. Si no era Cloud… ¿Quién sería el chico que rondaba la mente de Terra? Si es que había alguna persona en aquella rubia cabecita…cosa que Aerith admitiría y apostaba su cuello a que no se equivocaría. Una vez en la habitación de Terra, la ayudó a sacar la cama que se encontraba bajo la de la rubia, sin dejar de pensar en aquel tema.

-Oye, Terra-dijo Aerith al meterse en la cama, apoyando la cabeza en una mano para mirar más cómodamente a su amiga-, no es por persistir en el tema, ni mucho menos, pero no estaría de más que se lo esclarecieras a Cloud; me parece que nuestro querido amigo se está equivocando con respecto a tus sentimientos hacia él…como nos hemos confundido todos, al parecer.

Terra giró la cabeza hacia Aerith, asintiendo levemente.

-Hm…Puede que te estés precipitando. No creo que Cloud sienta algo por mí más allá de, bueno, una bonita amistad-esbozó una pequeña sonrisa-. No me gustaría decirle algo así y que metiera la pata.

-Terra, conozco perfectamente a Cloud-rio un poco-. Créeme, será mejor que hables con él. Bueno, no te entretendré más, hay que dormir y tú más que nadie…Has estado unos días sin dormir mucho, lo sé.

La joven Branford volvió a asentir, dando las buenas noches a Aerith y apagando la luz de la habitación, apoyando después la mejilla contra la suave almohada, pensativa. Lo cierto era que no estaba segura de lo que sentía por Cloud. ¿Saldría con él? No, eso lo tenía claro. Pero… ¿por qué ese ligero cosquilleo cuando lo veía? Cerró los ojos fuertemente, instándose a dormir. No quería pensar en Cloud, ni en Génesis, ni en sus amigos, ni en sus tíos…no quería pensar en nada, sólo quería dormir.

-.-.-.-

Tal y como Aerith le había aconsejado, Terra decidió hablar con Cloud para aclarar sus sentimientos; si bien era algo loable por su parte, no sabía cómo podría llevarlo a cabo ni estaba segura de querer ver la reacción de su amigo. La joven Gainsborough le recomendó quedar con él tras las clases, antes de que fuera a visitar a Locke al hospital, y ella, mal que bien, siguió su consejo. Le había costado bastante decirle a Cloud algo tan sencillo como ''nos vemos luego, ¿vale?'', al salir del centro Shin-Ra para ir a casa a comer.

Y allí estaba ella, tragando saliva fuertemente frente a la puerta de su hogar, mirando de reojo el reloj que colgaba cerca de la hoja. Eran casi las cuatro, había quedado con él a y diez en la avenida Loveless, pero todavía no estaba segura. Sin embargo, no tenía más remedio que ir, así que se armó de valor, salió de su casa y, con paso decidido, se dirigió al lugar en el que había quedado con Cloud. Al llegar a la avenida Loveless, lo vio, sorprendentemente sin su moto, con las manos en los bolsillos y una actitud distante, mirando un punto indefinido.

-¿Cloud?

El rubio bajó la cabeza, mirando a su amiga, y señaló hacia una cafetería cercana.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? Hace un poco de frío, tal vez deberíamos entrar.

Terra negó con la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado, mordiéndose el labio.

-Cloud…Quería hablar contigo sobre algo-dijo, sin mirarlo a la cara-. Es un tema serio, por favor, no quiero que…te enfades o…

El joven arqueó una ceja, un tanto confuso por la actitud de su amiga, y lanzó un quedo suspiro.

-Descuida, no me enfadaré. ¿Qué me quieres decir?

-Uhm…Bueno…-la joven se retorció una de las mangas de su chaqueta, respirando profundamente-A-Aerith me dijo que…-negó con la cabeza-Cloud… ¿Yo te gusto?

Cloud se quedó de piedra ante aquella sencilla pregunta. No sabía qué responder, le había pillado de improviso, jamás pensó que Terra le preguntaría algo así. Y ahí la tenía, mirándolo, levemente sonrojada, con un gesto inocente y sus brillantes y rojizos labios entreabiertos, respirando de manera algo rápida, nerviosa.

-Terra…

Strife tragó saliva, sintiendo el nerviosismo de Terra como un eco del suyo propio, y chistó, mirando hacia otro lado. ¿Qué podía hacer? Si por él fuese…

Si por él fuese, la encerraría entre sus brazos y no la soltaría jamás. Entonces, ¿qué era lo que le hacía dudar? ¿Tal vez el hecho de no ver un brillo enamorado en los ojos de Terra? ¿Acaso él sabía interpretar su mirada? ¿Y si estaba equivocado y la joven sí sentía algo por él? No quería hacerse ilusiones…pero creía haber visto algo en ella…algo que respondía a sus propios sentimientos.

-…Terra, yo…

-Por favor, respóndeme-le pidió, aferrándose a su brazo-. Cloud, necesito que me digas la verdad…

-Terra… ¿qué…sientes tú por mí?

Esa era una pregunta que la joven Branford no había planeado. Ella quería decirle que no podía salir con él, que no le correspondía, que le gustaba…que no le gustaba nadie, que lo mejor sería que se olvidara de ella, que fueran amigos, nada más. Pero…cuando él le hizo aquella simple pregunta, cuando pronunció esas cinco palabras…algo se detuvo en su interior y, súbitamente, revivió de manera alocada.

-Cloud, lo…

-No digas nada-cortó el joven, sin violencia, colocando un par de dedos sobre aquellos suaves labios rojos, como cerezas dulces-. Tú preguntaste primero…No sería cortés por mi parte obligarte a responder sin haberte respondido yo antes. Terra, te quiero. No añadiré florituras a mi declaración, no lo veo necesario; simplemente, te quiero.

Terra no pudo reprimir las finas lágrimas que empaparon sus mejillas. Cloud era tan tierno con ella, un auténtico encanto…pero la joven no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos, no de la forma en la que él querría. Suspiró al sentir las manos del chico retirando sus lágrimas y se apartó un par de pasos, negando levemente.

-Lo siento, Cloud…Yo no puedo…no puedo corresponderte-murmuró-. No estaba segura de que sintieras eso por mí…No me di cuenta, perdóname.

-Hm, lo entiendo, no pasa nada. No puedo controlar lo que sientes. Espero que esto no ponga trabas a nuestra amistad, no quiero…perderte.

-¡No, no!-exclamó, mirándolo fijamente, casi asustada-¡No me perderás! No pienses eso, Cloud, por favor.

El rubio casi esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, restándole importancia con un leve gesto de la cabeza.

-Terra, me gustaría pedirte un favor, si no te importa. No suele ser mi estilo…De hecho, nada de lo que he hecho hasta ahora con respecto a ti es de mi estilo-confesó-. En fin, es igual. Lo que quiero pedirte es que me permitas…darte un beso, eso es todo. No hace falta que aceptes, no es necesario.

Terra sonrió tiernamente, asintiendo. Aunque le hubiera gustado que su primer beso se lo hubiese dado Génesis, cosa que, por otro lado, consideraba imposible, aunque su corazón le gritara lo contrario, tampoco le importaba que fuera Cloud, su amigo, el joven que se había declarado ante ella de aquella manera tan dulce. El rubio la acercó a él con suavidad, rodeando su pequeña cintura con un brazo mientras acariciaba su pálida mejilla con la otra mano, bajando su rostro al de ella. Terra cerró los ojos, colocando las manos sobre el pecho de Cloud, y esperó el beso. El rubio se quedó unos segundos mirando su rostro, sus labios, hasta que se decidió a posar sobre ellos los suyos, uniéndolos en un inocente beso, un contacto puro, primerizo, torpe. Sintió el pequeño sobresalto de su amiga, cómo cerraba sus finos dedos alrededor de su chaqueta negra, respondiendo con timidez al beso. Cloud no profundizó, se conformaba con ese contacto, un recuerdo hermoso y perfecto que perduraría para siempre en su memoria, sin nada obsceno que empañase su arrebatadora belleza.

-Gracias-murmuró al separarse, acariciando su cabellera dorada.

Terra negó con la cabeza, apoyándola sobre el hombro de Cloud mientras correspondía a su abrazo.

-Me alegro de que hayas sido el chico que me dio mi primer beso-susurró, sonrojándose.

El joven estiró los labios en una extraña sonrisa, apretando a Terra contra él fuertemente, de manera protectora. Por él, sería el primero en todo…Pero su amiga no lo quería de aquella manera. Así que se conformaría con protegerla, con estar ahí para ella cuando lo necesitara, con ser su amigo. Aunque la quisiera como algo más…aunque le doliera mirarla a los ojos y saber que jamás la tendría a su lado. Él, aun así, estaría ahí para ella, siempre.

.0.0.0.

Cloud no sale de la friendzone…Un minuto de silencio por él TT_TT

¡Bueeeeno! No nos desilusionemos, hay fic para rato…Ya encontrará a su media yunanja, digo, naranja, ejem…Jejejeje…

En fin XD Espero que os haya resultado entretenido ^^ Hasta el próximo cap :D

Bye byeee!


	10. Chapter 10

Bueno, pues aquí dejo el cap 10 ^^ Siento el retraso T_T

.0.0.0.

Terra se incorporó en la cama, estirando los brazos mientras bostezaba suavemente, terminando de despertarse. Dejó caer las extremidades sobre su regazo, somnolienta todavía, y miró por la ventana que estaba cerca de su lecho, suspirando. No paraba de llover desde hacía algunos días; definitivamente, diciembre había traído consigo una lluvia permanente.

Ya había pasado más de un mes desde la explosión del Gold Saucer. Locke había sido dado de alta en el hospital hacía algún tiempo y, aunque su cuerpo presentaba quemaduras, no hubo nada que lamentar. En esos momentos estaba haciendo algunos ejercicios de rehabilitación mandados por los médicos, apenas trabajaba en el cuerpo últimamente, no lo haría hasta haberse recuperado del todo. Celes, por su parte, había tenido que volver al trabajo; la planta de Palumpolum en la que trabajaba era bastante ajetreada y apenas tenía tiempo de pasarse por casa, lo sumo, probablemente, a cenar –a veces- y a dormir.

¿Y qué era de Terra? Sencillo: exámenes constantes y un ligero nerviosismo por la excursión que tendrían a mediados de diciembre al Gran Glaciar; irían una semana allí acompañados de tres profesores, entre los cuales habían asignado a Génesis. La joven no sabía si esa excursión repentina se organizaba con algún propósito de Shin-Ra o, simplemente, por el puro placer de ir a un lugar helado a esquiar. En cualquier caso, tenía ganas de ir allí.

La chica volvió a estirarse, colocándose después un par de mechones tras su oreja, retirándose el ondulado cabello de los hombros. No le apetecía salir de la cama, el temporal que hacía fuera le instaba a volverse a echar y seguir durmiendo, pero sabía que tendría que levantarse. Se rascó la nuca, bostezando, y retiró las mantas, sintiendo una oleada de frío acariciar sus extremidades ahora que no tenía la protección de unas cuantas mantas bien gorditas. Cogió de su armario un polo de cuello alto y mangas largas, bastante confortable, junto a un pantalón vaquero y unas mudas de un alegre color azul cielo, y se dirigió a todo correr al baño para meterse en la ducha. Mientras estaba bajo el chorro de agua caliente, escuchó su móvil, el cual había llevado al cuarto de baño por si acaso la llamaban Celes o Locke. Sin embargo, al asomarse para ver quién era la persona que llamaba, dejó escapar un bufido.

-Ya la llamaré luego-murmuró, volviendo a meter la cabeza bajo el agua-. Aerith debería respetar más mis horarios…

Terra sonrió, negando levemente con la cabeza, y se aclaró rápidamente. Sin embargo, se quedó largo rato bajo el agua, pensativa, mientras su pequeña sonrisa se esfumaba lentamente. Durante los últimos días, había sentido que Génesis estaba más ausente, en esos momentos llevaban una relación de profesor-alumna, tal y como la llevaba el pelirrojo con cualquier otro compañero de Terra, y eso le provocaba cierto dolor en el pecho, como un vacío…Ella juraría que habían llegado a ser amigos, charlaban diariamente y no sobre las clases; es más, él se había preocupado por la joven cuando pasó lo del Gold Saucer, cuando volvió al centro le preguntó por su tío y por ella, le animó, mientras que el resto del profesorado casi ni se había molestado en mirarla, exceptuando, aparte de Génesis, a Angeal.

El móvil volvió a sonar, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Farfulló algo, salió de la ducha y, tras retirarse el pelo y secarse rápidamente las orejas, respondió a la llamada de Aerith.

-Estaba en la ducha-fue lo primero que dijo para evitar un posible reproche, esperando después a que su amiga le explicase el motivo de su insistencia-. Oh, vale, dame media hora y estoy allí, ¿de acuerdo? Hasta ahora, Aerith.

Terra terminó de arreglarse rápidamente, bajó a la cocina para coger algo para desayunar y, mientras tragaba uno de los pastelitos que había traído Locke la noche anterior, subió las escaleras y se metió de nuevo en el baño, secándose un poco el pelo para no coger un resfriado. Se lavó los dientes, cogió un bolso, el paraguas, las llaves y el móvil y salió rápidamente de casa, echando casi a correr hasta la fuente situada cerca del edificio Shin-Ra, donde esperaba Aerith.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?-preguntó la joven de ojos esmeralda-Habíamos quedado a las once.

-¿Perdón?

Aerith suspiró, esbozando una sonrisita.

-Ayer, cuando salimos por la tarde después de las clases, ¿recuerdas? Dijimos que quedaríamos a las once.

-Lo siento, no…Es evidente que no lo recordaba.

-Sí, sí, como bien dices, es evidente…Bueno, vamos a dar una vueltecita, ¿no? ¿Qué me dices de ir a Balamb?

-Uhm…Casi preferiría quedarme por aquí, a tu casa o a la mía, está lloviendo a mares…

-A mí me da lo mismo-dijo alegremente Aerith, cerrando su paraguas y colocándose bajo el de Terra mientras la cogía del brazo-. ¡Lo cierto es que quería hablar contigo a solas cara a cara! Así que…Como quieras.

Terra se tensó levemente, mirando a la morena de reojo, tragando saliva. Algo le pintaba mal en aquel asunto, no le gustaba la tranquila y divertida sonrisa de su amiga. Mientras ambas iban alguna de las cafeterías de la zona, Aerith le comentó algo sobre Zack y Tifa, los cuales mantenían una relación algo difícil por el hecho de que Zack vivía en Gongaga y apenas podían verse. Cuando llegaron a un local bastante agradable, lo primero que hizo Terra fue pedir un café, sentándose en una mesa algo apartada, esperando a que a Aerith le terminaran de poner el trocito de pastel que había pedido junto al descafeinado.

-Bueeeeno, Terra…-comentó la morena, sentándose frente a su amiga mientras dejaba el descafeinado y el plato con el pastel sobre la mesa-Verás, he estado hablando con Yuna y las dos pensamos que te pasa algo, así que…simplemente, desembucha. No es tan complicado.

-No me pasa nada-respondió automáticamente la chica, dando un sorbo a su café de manera despreocupada-. ¿De qué os preocupáis? Estoy bien, Locke se encuentra mejor, así que estoy más tranquila.

Aerith alzó una ceja, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho mientras se acomodaba en la silla.

-Terra, sabes tan bien como yo que no me lo creo. Vamos, ¿qué te cuesta confiar en mí?

-¡No es que no confíe en ti!-exclamó Terra, indignada-Claro que lo hago…-desvió la vista, mordiéndose el labio inferior con cierto nerviosismo-Lo hago, de eso no tengas dudas jamás, pero…No es tan fácil.

La joven Gainsborough se inclinó hacia la rubia, colocando una mano sobre la de ella, mirándola seriamente.

-Terra, ¿qué pasa?

-Uhm…No es nada…No te preocupes, estoy bien, no pasa nada-contestó, retirando la mano y volviendo a beber su café-. Cosas mías sin importancia, tú tranquila. Es tan solo que…me preocupa dejar solo a Locke, ya sabes, cuando vaya de excursión a la nieve dentro de una semana y media.

Aerith se reclinó de nuevo en su asiento, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho mientras observaba a su amiga, sin terminar de creerse aquella teoría. Tal vez debería de dejar de dar vueltas al asunto, podría ser que se refiriera a eso, simple y llanamente, no tenía por qué montarse historias sobre algo que no era.

Terra se mordió el labio, indecisa, hasta que, de pronto, sobresaltando a la joven Gainsborough, posó fuertemente la cuchara sobre el platito del café, apretando el puño.

-Aerith, necesito contárselo a alguien…-murmuró, alzando levemente la mirada, posándola sobre la morena-Sí me pasa algo, pero…-tomó las manos de su amiga-Por favor, no me sermonees por lo que te vaya a decir…Sé que no es lo correcto, sé que no es normal…Pero…Es lo que siento, ¿vale?

-Terra, estás empezando a asustarme-comentó Aerith, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, tan sólo para descargar la tensión acumulada-. Venga, anda, cuéntamelo, ya sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

La rubia asintió, tragó saliva y miró fijamente a su amiga.

-Creo que…No-murmuró-. No lo creo, lo sé. Aerith, estoy enamorada de…

-¡Oh, no me lo digas!-la interrumpió, sonriente-Al final te has dado cuenta de que estás enamorada de Cloud, ¿no es así? ¿Lo ves? Ya te lo decía yo.

-No es Cloud…Es más complicado que todo eso. Se trata de Génesis.

La boca de Aerith se abrió de manera descomunal por iniciativa propia. ¿Génesis? ¿Su amiga le estaba hablando de Génesis Rhapsodos, el profesor de literatura que ambas conocían? Por el bien de Terra, esperaba que hubiera conocido a otro Génesis…Porque si se trataba del chico de cabello rojo y mirada altanera, Terra saldría, en el mejor de los casos, mal parada.

-A ver, Terra-empezó Aerith-, ¿cómo que estás enamorada de Génesis?

-Te dije que era complicado…-susurró, retirando las manos y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, escondiendo la cabeza entre los hombros-No sé cómo ocurrió, simplemente…Pienso en él constantemente, tiemblo cuando estoy a su lado, se me acelera el pulso, no puedo respirar…Si tú me vieses…Parezco un flan-rio levemente, nerviosa-. Una gelatina de fresa, roja y temblorosa.

-¿Y qué…qué piensas hacer? ¿Vas a decírselo? No creo que sea conveniente hacerlo, piensa en su reacción. Quiero decir, él probablemente…Bueno, ya me entiendes. Lo más seguro es que…Aunque trate de decírtelo de manera delicada…Sabes lo que quiero decirte, ¿verdad?

La rubia asintió quedamente y suspiró, cogiendo la taza de café con unas manos algo temblorosas, llevándose el objeto a los labios, pensativa. Aerith tenía razón, si se lo decía, se llevaría una dolorosa negativa. Pero… ¿acaso tendría que cargar por siempre con aquella duda azuzando su delicado corazón? ¿Qué perdía por intentarlo? La negativa ya la tenía… ¿Es que no podía soñar, aunque fuera una locura?

-Creo que…se lo diré en cuanto tenga oportunidad-dijo, intentando mostrarse decidida-. No puedo seguir así-su voz sonó frágil al pronunciar aquellas palabras, como si fuera a echarse a llorar de un momento a otro-. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Claro, sabes que sí.

-Si la respuesta es negativa… ¿estarás a mi lado para soportarla?

Aerith se sintió conmovida ante el tono empleado por Terra, ante su mirada entristecida y suplicante, y asintió con vehemencia.

-¡Por supuesto! Pase lo que pase, sabes que me tienes aquí. Sigo diciéndote que no es buena idea…Pero si es tu decisión, te apoyaré. Si es lo que necesitas para estar tranquila, no dudaré en estar a tu lado, en las buenas y en las malas. Somos amigas, recuérdalo siempre.

Los ojos de Terra se iluminaron levemente mientras asentía, estirando los labios en una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias, Aerith.

-.-.-.-

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde la charla que Terra mantuvo con Aerith, pero la chica todavía no había encontrado el momento idóneo para hablar con Génesis. Al final de sus clases, este se inventaba cualquier excusa para evitarla, pero la joven Branford no esperaría más. Aquel día lo pillaría de por banda, tuviera que decir lo que tuviese que decir al respecto.

-Bien-la voz del pelirrojo sacó a Terra de sus pensamientos, devolviéndola a la realidad-. Quiero que analicéis este poema; a estas alturas del curso, debéis saber hacerlo de manera decente, espero no llevarme decepciones. De todas formas, es un poema corto y no tiene demasiada complicación-carraspeó y procedió a recitar la rima-; dice así:

_Por una mirada, un mundo;_

_por una sonrisa, un cielo;_

_por un beso… ¡yo no sé!_

_Qué te diera por un beso._

El último verso lo pronunció de manera extraña, con una cadencia lenta, como si fuera una tortura secreta para él, algo más allá de la mera rima. Y, mientras lo iba diciendo, no pudo evitar echar una mirada furtiva a la joven Branford, frunciendo el ceño a la par que volvía a desviar la vista.

-¿Eso es todo?-preguntó Yuffie al final, alzando una ceja-Pues sí que es corto, sí.

-Señorita Kisaragi, en lugar de perder el tiempo contemplando la sobrecogedora pequeñez de este poema en concreto, debería dedicarse a analizarlo, que es lo que procede, ¿no le parece?

La chica hizo rodar sus ojos y bajó la vista al cuaderno, empezando a trabajar, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros. Sin embargo, había una persona que parecía haberse quedado paralizada, no movía ni un solo músculo. Génesis la contempló durante unos instantes antes de acercarse a ella, apoyando las manos en su mesa, inclinándose levemente en su dirección.

-Espero que no tengas problemas con esta rima, Branford-comentó-. Últimamente estás más distraída que de costumbre, pero tus notas no han decaído. Convendría que mantuvieras la media, puesto que la evaluación será en breves.

-Claro, profesor-contestó la chica con un hilo de voz-. A propósito, me gustaría consultarle una duda que tengo, al finalizar la clase, si es tan amable.

-Lo siento, me resulta imposible, tengo que…

-Por favor-murmuró, apretando la mano con la cual sostenía el bolígrafo-. Es importante.

El profesor chistó, molesto, pero acabó accediendo a la petición de la rubia. Se alejó de Terra, meditabundo, fingiendo revisar los comentarios de sus alumnos; no obstante, su mente se hallaba lejos de allí. Se apoyó en el escritorio, cruzando los brazos mientras miraba de vez en cuando su reloj, sintiendo el lento fluir del tiempo. Suspiró, girando la cabeza levemente, y anduvo hasta la pizarra, cogiendo una tiza mientras empezaba a escribir.

-Bien, ¿alguien puede decirme algo sobre este poema?

-Es de Bécquer-comenzó a hablar Terra con una voz a duras penas audible-. Es del segundo bloque de sus Rimas, cuyo tema principal es el amor.

-Exacto. ¿Sabes decir algo más?-preguntó, cruzando nuevamente los brazos, abrasando a la joven con su mirada.

-Habla…del amor esperanzado-continuó-. De lo que la voz poética daría por conseguir el beso de la amada, siendo este la muestra sublime de un amor puro.

Terra no pudo soportar la intensidad que mostraban los ojos de color cobalto con los que Génesis la observaba, así que bajó la cabeza, tragando saliva, nerviosa. Si no podía hacer frente a esa mirada, ¿cómo decirle lo que pensaba?

-En cuanto a recursos estilísticos, hace uso de la anáfora y del paralelismo, además de una exclamación retórica, e hipérbaton al exagerar lo que daría por una mirada o una sonrisa de la amada; es un poema octosílabo, con rima asonante en los versos pares, algo bastante habitual en Bécquer.

-¿Alguna valoración personal?

-Uhm…A mi parecer, es una de las mejores rimas de Bécquer, ya que expresa con pocas palabras un gran sentimiento, en cuatro versos expone lo mucho que ama a la mujer a la que se refiere.

Génesis esbozó una saturnina sonrisa pero, antes de que pudiera decir algo más, sonó el timbre que daba por finalizada la clase. Mientras sus alumnos salían del aula, se encargó de recoger sus cosas, guardando algunos folios en su maletín, como si aquello fuera, en esos momentos, lo más interesante del mundo. Cuando no quedaron en la clase más personas que él y Terra, se dignó a alzar la cabeza, casi indiferente.

-¿Qué querías comentarme, Terra?

La joven sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir de manera desbocada; ella, por su parte, estaba totalmente paralizada, con la piel totalmente pálida y la barbilla temblorosa, como si fuera a echarse a llorar en cualquier momento. Todo lo que había pensado hasta ese momento se esfumó de su cabeza, como el humo.

-Tengo varias cosas que hacer, así que si no tienes nada que decirme…

-¡Sí que tengo algo que decirte!-exclamó-Creo que… ¿Cómo decirlo?-se preguntó a sí misma-No es fácil…No sé ni cómo empezar.

-Terra, el hecho de que sea última hora no significa que dispongas de mi presencia de manera ilimitada-insistió Génesis, frunciendo el ceño-. El centro cerrará dentro de media hora y me gustaría estar fuera para entonces, si es que no es molestia.

-Génesis, por favor…-se acercó al profesor, aunque mantuvo una distancia prudencial-Quiero decirte que…Siento algo por ti-dijo finalmente, bajando la cabeza mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos-, no sé cómo, ni por qué…Realmente, eso nunca se sabe-murmuró, esbozando una triste sonrisa-, surgió, sin más…Y no puedo callármelo por más tiempo.

El pelirrojo escuchó atentamente, sin poder evitar que su pulso se acelerase por las palabras que había pronunciado Terra. Apretó los dedos contra el escritorio, apoyando las manos en él, quedándose pensativo durante unos instantes.

-Terra, ¿tienes una ligera idea de lo que estás diciendo? ¿Acaso estás segura de eso?

-Sí-confirmó, tragando saliva, mientras miraba a Génesis-. Lo siento si te ha molestado…Pero no es algo que pueda controlar. El amor es irr…

-¿Irracional?-preguntó irónicamente el profesor, echando a andar hacia Terra-No, Terra, no te equivoques. La pasión es irracional, el amor, no. Tal vez estés confundida, a tu edad es normal que confundas una cosa con la otra.

La rubia le miró con una expresión extraña en la cara, como si no entendiera lo que Génesis quisiera decirle. El hombre dejó escapar un suspiro, acercándose a Terra, acorralándola contra un pupitre hasta que sus caderas entraron en un íntimo contacto que hizo a la joven estremecerse. Génesis se inclinó hacia ella, aplicando los labios a su oído.

-La pasión es lo que me haría ahora mismo despejar el escritorio, tumbarte en él y hacerte el amor una y otra vez hasta que sintieras dolor en todos y cada uno de los músculos de tu cuerpo-susurró, retirando con sus largos y finos dedos parte del cabello de la joven que cubría su oreja-. El amor es lo que me refrena, porque tú vales mucho más que eso y no voy a permitir que te metas en problemas por lo que puedas sentir por mí.

-Génesis…-murmuró, cerrando los ojos, dejando escapar un quedo suspiro al sentir los labios del hombre acariciando ligeramente su piel.

Al oír su nombre escapando de los labios de la joven, se separó, carraspeando, tratando de mantener la compostura. Casi se había dejado llevar, su mano había estado a punto de trazar un peligroso camino por la blanca dermis que la corta falda del uniforme dejaba ver, tentadora, tersa y suave como el terciopelo. Si por él fuera, le desgarraría la ropa y cubriría de besos todas y cada una de las partes de aquel cuerpo que despertaba en él una pasión desmedida que no había sentido por nadie. Pero, tal y como había dicho, él no se dejaba llevar por su parte irracional.

-Génesis, ¿tú…sientes algo por mí?

El pelirrojo chistó, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, molesto consigo mismo. ¿Cómo había podido dejarse llevar? Había miles de mujeres en el mundo…y tenía que sentirse atraído por una joven menor de edad que, además, era su alumna. Se llevó una mano a la frente, negando levemente.

-Terra, si analizas bien la situación, creo que podrías deducir la respuesta por tus propios medios y prescindir de mi palabra.

Dicho esto, cogió su maletín y se dirigió a la puerta, haciendo un gesto a la joven para que saliera de clase. La chica le miró sin comprender sus actos. ¿Por qué se mostraba tan calmado? ¿No acababa de declararse? ¿O lo había malinterpretado? Al situarse a su lado para salir del aula, le miró, queriendo decir algo más, pero optó por no añadir nada a esa conversación. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera irse, Génesis la tomó del brazo, girándola hacia él, y le dio un profundo beso en los labios, pasando la mano por su cintura, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, sintiendo cómo la joven se derretía entre sus brazos.

-Esto era por si tenías alguna duda-murmuró en su oído al separarse-. Y, ahora, sal como si no hubiera pasado nada, más que nada porque tanto tú como yo podemos meternos en un lío serio si alguien sabe de esto. Tu tía, probablemente, me denunciaría y, créeme, lo entendería.

-Uhm…Mi tío es policía-dijo Terra, conteniendo la risa; era un asunto serio… ¿por qué se reía?-. Probablemente, eso sea un problema mayor que el que mi tía te denuncie, ¿no crees?

Génesis esbozó una ligera sonrisa, besando tiernamente la frente de la joven, cerrando los ojos mientras lo hacía. No entendía la razón de que se hubiera fijado en ella, pero así era y tenía que convivir con ese sentimiento.

-Venga, sal ya-murmuró, abriendo la puerta-. Tus amigos te estarán esperando.

-Uhm…-la chica desvió la vista, un poco nerviosa-Hasta mañana.

-Sí…Oh, por cierto, Terra. Verás, no me hace especialmente feliz el hecho de que Cloud esté prácticamente cada segundo dedicándote sonrisas y miradas intensas; puede que tú las ignores. Bien, yo no lo hago. Sólo digo que su aprobado está en mis manos, tal vez deberías terminar de dejarle claro que no quieres nada con él.

-Génesis… ¿estás celoso?

-No, no saques las cosas de contexto-dijo, saliendo de la clase tras la joven, cerrando con llave-. Sólo digo que ese joven me toca demasiado la moral. Bueno, tú verás lo que haces, yo te he avisado de lo que hay.

Terra se rio y se despidió de Génesis, reprimiendo las ganas de volver a besarlo. No era seguro hacer algo así en el pasillo; lo más seguro es que hubiera más profesores transitando por el colegio. Así pues, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se dio la vuelta, echando a andar hacia la entrada, donde una impaciente Yuffie, junto a Cloud, Squall, Yuna y Aerith, esperaba.

-¡Ya era hora! Vaan se ha ido, estaba un poco cansado de esperar. Además, creo que había quedado con Penelo. En fin, qué más dará… ¿Qué narices has estado haciendo en clase con Génesis? ¡Anda que no has tardado ni nada!

-Uhm…Nada, sólo hemos hablado, eso es todo. Quería que me explicase unas cosas-dijo, encogiendo los hombros, mientras intercambiaba una fugaz mirada con Aerith.

La joven Gainsborough sonrió, entendiendo lo que su amiga le había querido decir. No parecía que las cosas hubieran ido mal entre ella y el profesor Rhapsodos.

.0.0.0.

Hala, aquí tenéis el primer beshito de la parejita *3* Ahmmm no creo que tenga que cambiar el rango del fic...De momento, vaya. En fin, qué más dará XD

¿Reviews, porfiiii? *ojitos brillantes* Los reviews me hacen feliz :D

Bueno, pues espero que os haya gustado ^^ Hasta la próxima :)

Byeeeeeeeeee!


	11. Chapter 11

Siento el retraso TT-TT Imaginación modo off hasta hace bieeeen poquito…Y con las clases y demás…Qué horro de todo D: Pero bueno, aunque tarde, subo un cap ^^ No diré que actualizaré pronto, porque realmente no lo sé :( Aunque se intentará.

En fin, no me enrollo más XD ¡A leer!

.0.0.0.

Terra se llevó una mano a la barbilla, mirando con indecisión la ropa que tenía sobre la cama. No sabía qué guardar en la maleta, apenas le quedaba espacio para algún jersey más que, sin duda alguna, necesitaría para la excursión al Gran Glaciar que harían al día siguiente.

-Guarda el jersey gris-comentó con algo de aburrimiento Aerith, la cual se encontraba tumbada en la cama mientras leía uno de los libros de su amiga-. A mí me gusta más que el verde.

-Uhm…

La joven Gainsborough cerró de un manotazo el libro, frunciendo el ceño, y clavó su mirada sobre Terra.

-No es más que un simple jersey. El gris te queda mejor y te pega con más ropa, el verde no tanto. ¿Por qué te lo piensas tanto?

-No es nada…-suspiró, doblando la prenda verde y guardándola en el armario, sentándose después en la cama-Estoy un poco nerviosa, eso es todo.

-¿Nerviosa? ¿Por qué? ¿El avión, la probabilidad de romperte una pierna…? O, con más seguridad, el hecho de que Génesis vaya a la excursión, ¿verdad?-preguntó con algo de malicia Aerith, estirando los labios en una sonrisita-Terra, relájate. ¿Qué crees que va a pasar? Tampoco se puede decir que entre vosotros dos haya algo, ¿me equivoco?

La rubia desvió la vista, sonrojándose levemente, y negó con la cabeza varias veces, jugueteando con los dedos, mordiéndose el labio.

-Bueno…No lo sé-murmuró-. No he hablado con él…Quiero decir, hemos hablado, pero no hemos aclarado nada…-se levantó de la cama, paseándose por la habitación, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho-Ahora mismo, no sé si quiere…algo serio, o si se lo está pensando. Hay veces que me ignora y otras…-se estremeció, sin poder evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, acariciándose con distracción el cuello oculto por la camiseta que llevaba-Hace un par de días me quedé con él en el recreo y…Bueno, tendrías que haberlo oído. Me recitó una serie de poesías…Fue tan…-se llevó las manos a las mejillas, sintiendo que estas ardían-No sé cómo decírtelo.

-Chica, no sé qué te habrá hecho Génesis para que estés de esta manera…Pero te ha dado fuerte, sin duda. Doy por sentado que no has hablado con tus tíos del asunto.

-No, no les he dicho nada, ni lo pienso hacer. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionarían? Génesis es mi profesor…Probablemente dirían que me obligó, que me engañó o cualquier tontería absurda, cuando lo más sencillo es aceptar el hecho de que, simplemente, me he enamorado de él.

Aerith fue a decir algo, pero selló abruptamente los labios al escuchar el ruido de la puerta. Terra frunció el ceño, mirando de reojo a su amiga, y asomó la cabeza al pasillo.

-¿Celes? ¿Locke?

-Cielo, soy Celes-anunció la mujer, subiendo las escaleras-. Me han dado el resto del día libre, hasta pasado mañana no tengo que volver a trabajar. Ah, hola, Aerith.

La morena sonrió, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, respondiendo al saludo de la tía de Terra. La mujer pasó a la habitación, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho mientras miraba la maleta abierta, tirada en medio del suelo, con un montón de calzado alrededor. Alzó una ceja y miró a Terra.

-¿Aún así? Ya tendrías que haber terminado de hacer la maleta, Terra. ¿Qué te falta?

-Uhm…Guardar ese jersey y el calzado, el neceser…Creo que nada más.

Celes intercambió una rápida mirada con Aerith, suspirando. Estaba preocupada por Terra, creía saber lo que le pasaba, pero quería que fuera su sobrina quien se lo contara. Además, la joven Gainsborough tampoco soltaba prenda.

-Bueno, pues termina ya, que voy a guardar la maleta en el coche y así mañana no hay que cargar nada por la mañana, que hay que salir pronto de casa para ir al aeropuerto.

La rubia asintió y terminó de guardarlo todo rápidamente, yendo al baño para coger el neceser. Una vez en el aseo, dejó escapar el aire de entre sus labios, descargando la tensión acumulada, apoyando las manos en el lavabo. Alzó la cabeza, mirándose en el espejo, y se apartó un poco el cuello del polo, mordiéndose el labio, preocupada. Una pequeña marca violácea adornaba su pálida piel, creada en un arrebato por parte de Génesis, el cual, al verlo, le había pedido perdón.

''_Lo siento, me dejé llevar. No me gusta dejar marcas, como si fueras una pieza de ganado. ''_ le dijo, posando después los labios sobre su frente.

Terra ocultó de nuevo la marca, acariciándose levemente el cuello por encima de la prenda que lo cubría, y cogió el neceser, guardando en él todo lo necesario, junto a algunas toallas, yendo después a la habitación.

-Ya te he guardado las botas-le dijo Celes cuando la joven llegó a su cuarto-. Te queda poco espacio, cielo. ¿Seguro que no tienes que guardar nada más? ¿Está todo?

-Sí, ya está todo. ¿Te ayudo a bajar la maleta al coche?

-No, no, puedo yo sola-esbozó una sonrisa, cogiendo la maleta tras cerrarla-. Ahora vuelvo, chicas.

La mujer salió del cuarto, dejando a Terra y Aerith solas en la habitación. La morena miró seriamente a su amiga, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Creo que ya sabes que tu tía sospecha algo, ¿verdad?

-Uhm…-la joven miró hacia otro lado, esquiva-No tengo problemas con el hecho de que sospeche o no…Lo que no quiero es que se entere de quién es, nada más.

Aerith negó con la cabeza, dándolo por perdido, y comenzó a hablar de otro tema para tranquilizar a su amiga. Al cabo de un rato, cuando ya habían terminado de organizarlo todo, Celes les propuso ver una peli en el salón, a lo que las jóvenes asintieron, encantadas. Después, Terra y Aerith fueron a dar una vuelta, quedando con Squall y Cloud, ya que Yuna, según comentó, no podía salir al encontrarse indispuesta y prefería quedarse en casa reposando para poder ir al día siguiente a la excursión con más energías.

La joven Branford estaba preocupada por su amiga; hacía tiempo que la encontraba un poco distante, aunque seguía casi con su humor de siempre. Sin embargo, ella había podido notar un cambio en Yuna, si bien desconocía la causa y, por otra parte, la morena tampoco parecía querer hablar sobre el asunto. Ni siquiera Aerith había podido hablar claramente con ella sobre el tema, por lo que todo el grupo estaba un poco alterado, aunque Squall apenas lo dejaba entrever y Cloud, como él, podía disimularlo casi a la perfección.

Terra lo único que esperaba era poder hablarlo con Yuna en la excursión al Gran Glaciar, así tuviera que sacarle las palabras por la fuerza.

-.-.-.-

Tras unas largas e interminables horas en el atestado aeropuerto de Junon, los alumnos del Shin-Ra que accedieron a ir a la excursión pudieron subir al avión que los llevaría al Gran Glaciar; el viaje apenas duró hora y media, tal vez algo más, ya que aquella zona no estaba tan alejada yendo por aire.

Lo primero que hicieron al llegar al hotel, además de llamar, algunos, a sus padres o tutores legares que tuvieran, fue organizarse por parejas, a excepción de un grupo de tres, para las habitaciones alquiladas.

-¡Eh, Cloud, tú y yo juntos!-exclamó Tidus, colgándose del hombro del joven Strife.

El chico hizo rodar sus ojos, murmurando un ligero ''pche'' mientras cruzaba los brazos. Un poco a lo lejos podía oírse la chillona voz de Yuffie, comentándole algo a Vaan sobre dormir en la misma habitación. Sephiroth, tajante, les separó y mandó a Vaan con otro chico, mientras que Yuffie fue arrastrada hacia un par de chicas que no sabían con quién más dormir, ya que se necesitaba un grupo de tres, como habían comentado en clase.

Terra y Yuna ya tenían pensado dormir juntas desde que les comunicaron el tema de la excursión, así que tan sólo se limitaban a esperar a que estuvieran todos emparejados para entrar de una vez a la habitación y organizarlo todo.

Tras entrar en el hotel y dejar las maletas en las correspondientes habitaciones, Terra sacó la pequeña nota que tenía en el bosillo de su chaqueta, esbozando una ligera sonrisita al ver lo que ponía. Miró a Yuna, pensando en alguna excusa medianamente creíble, y decidió ausentarse simplemente diciendo que tenía unas cosas que hablar con los profesores. A hurtadillas, se dirigió al fondo del pasillo, donde estaba la habitación de Génesis, y llamó tímidamente, mirando antes a los lados para comprobar que no hubiera nadie husmeando.

-Ah, hola, Terra-saludó el hombre tras abrir la puerta, estirando el labio superior en una seductora sonrisa-. Veo que leíste la nota.

Terra se quedó mirando a Génesis durante unos segundos, sonrojándose levemente. El pelirrojo no tenía más que unos pantalones oscuros y, además, unas finas gotas de agua se resbalaban con delicadeza por su torso, al tener el cabello húmedo por la reciente ducha que, al parecer, se había dado.

-Has tenido suerte, acabo de salir de la ducha. Si llegas a venir cinco minutos antes, no te hubiera podido abrir. Bueno, ¿qué quieres?-preguntó, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho-¿Ha pasado algo?

-No…-volvió a mirar hacia el pasillo, nerviosa-Sólo quería…Uhm…

Génesis emitió una queda risita, asomó la cabeza para comprobar que el pasillo estaba desierto y cogió a Terra de un brazo, introduciéndola en la habitación. Cerró la puerta, acorralando a la joven entre ésta y su propio cuerpo, y comenzó a besar con cierta desesperación el cuello de su alumna, dando pequeñas mordidas que no dejaban más marca que un pequeño ronchón rojo que desaparecía segundos más tarde, tratando la marca violácea de manera delicada, con ternura.

Terra cerró los ojos, suspirando, hundiendo la mano en la cabellera de Génesis mientras acariciaba con la otra su espalda, arañándola sin querer en un espasmo de deseo. Hacía algunos días que no podían disfrutar de intimidad y, de hecho, aquel era el primer momento en el que de verdad podrían aprovecharla al tener el profesor una habitación individual, si bien tenían que andarse con cuidado. Sephiroth estaba allí y él sospechaba de la relación entre Génesis y Terra, aún cuando el pelirrojo lo había desmentido hasta la saciedad.

-He vuelto a excederme-murmuró el hombre, separándose de la joven-. Creo que he pasado demasiado tiempo sin estar contigo a solas.

La chica rió levemente, tímida, y fue a decir algo. Sin embargo, una voz proveniente del pasillo hizo que cerrara la boca, mirando a Génesis con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Dame un segundo, Sephiroth-dijo el pelirrojo, haciendo señas a Terra para que se escondiera en el baño-. ¿Qué quieres?-preguntó tras abrir la puerta, frunciendo el ceño, irritado.

-El grupo quiere salir a dar una vuelta, están todos listos-comentó, serio, como de costumbre-. Por cierto, Yuna está esperando a Terra, me dijo que su amiga fue a hablar con algún profesor y, teniendo en cuenta que no está con Jecht ni, evidentemente, conmigo, me preguntaba si tú la habrías visto por aquí.

-No, la verdad es que no. A lo mejor no fue más que una pequeña excusa para salir, ¿no crees?

-Ya…-la mirada del hombre se coló disimuladamente por la habitación de su compañero-Pues me temo que se va a llevar una amonestación por abandonar el hotel sin avisar.

-Me parece justo. Ve bajando con los chavales, tengo que terminar de vestirme. Llévalos a algún sitio, creo que tardaré un poco. Te llamaré cuando salga, ¿de acuerdo?

Sephiroth frunció el ceño, desconfiado, pero terminó por realizar un imperceptible movimiento de asentimiento con la cabeza, despidiéndose de Génesis. El hombre cerró la puerta, contó hasta diez lentamente y después se giró hacia la habitación, abriendo la puerta del baño. Allí se encontraba Terra, respirando rápidamente, alterada.

-Nos acabarán descubriendo-dijo, preocupada, al salir del aseo-. Si no es aquí, será cuando volvamos a clase…Mi tía sospecha algo, no le quedará mucho para terminar de relacionar las co…

Génesis la hizo callar rápidamente con un beso, tirando ligeramente de su cabello para que abriera un poco más la boca, recorriendo esta con la lengua, ávidamente, como si no la hubiera besado en años. Terra emitió un gemido, aferrándose a él, siendo arrastrada hasta que su espalda topó con una pared.

-Génesis…Tenemos que…irnos…-murmuró entre suspiros, besando el rostro del pelirrojo por todas partes.

-Le dije a Sephiroth que tardaría un rato-comentó el profesor, esbozando una ladina sonrisa-. No creo que le pase nada por esperar cinco minutos más, ¿no crees?

La joven puso las manos sobre el pecho de Génesis, separándolo un poco de ella mientras lo miraba.

-Tenemos que irnos-repitió, esta vez algo más seria, aunque con un brillo delatador en los ojos.

-Oh, Terra, tanto tú como yo sabemos que no te quieres mover de aquí-dijo Génesis, trazando un caminito de besos por su cuello-. Deja de querer ser tan responsable con todo.

-Génesis, por favor…

El pelirrojo emitió un ronco suspiro, separándose de Terra, y se giró hacia la cama, donde había bien doblado un jersey oscuro de cuello alto, el cual se puso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, buscando después el calzado. Ya vestido, se dirigió al baño y se secó un poco el pelo con la toalla, revolviéndoselo después con la mano. Cogió una chaqueta de cuero y abrió la puerta de la habitación, haciendo un gesto a su alumna para que saliera.

-Vamos, anda…

Terra le miró, bajó la vista y salió del cuarto, tranquila al saber que no había nadie por allí. Cogió a Génesis de la mano y tiró de él, uniendo sus labios con suavidad en un inocente roce que hizo trizas el sistema nervioso del pelirrojo.

-Me gustaría poder ir así delante de todos, sin que nadie nos juzgue ni nos señale por la espalda. No entiendo por qué tenemos que ocultarnos de los demás… ¿Por qué no nos dejarían tranquilos si lo dijésemos? ¿Acaso estamos haciendo algo malo?

Génesis se mantuvo en silencio durante unos instantes, serio, apretando con cuidado la mano de Terra mientras andaba, meditabundo.

-¿Algo malo?-murmuró al cabo de unos segundos, frunciendo el ceño-No, supongo que no. Pero no puedes pretender que la sociedad acepte el hecho de que una menor salga con su profesor.

-¡No lo entiendo!-protestó Terra-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no hay chicas que salen con hombres mucho más mayores que ellas tan sólo por dinero? ¡Y eso está aceptado! No me parece justo… ¡Yo te quiero!

La joven calló abruptamente, llevándose una mano a la boca, sonrojada. Escondió rápidamente la cabeza entre los hombros, abochornada, sin atreverse a mirar a Génesis. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta? ¡No había podido evitarlo, esas palabras salieron de su boca por iniciativa propia!

Negó repetidas veces, violenta, y soltó la mano del profesor, andando rápidamente con la mirada gacha y las piernas temblorosas, como si fuera un flan. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera meterse en el ascensor para ir a la entrada del hotel, Génesis la cogió del brazo, obligándola a darse la vuelta. El hombre tenía el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido y sus ojos aparecían oscuros, brillantes, como si quisieran ocultar algo.

-Terra…-comenzó, mostrándose ante la joven, por primera vez, dubitativo.

Génesis chistó, farfulló algo y abrazó fuertemente a Terra, posando los labios sobre su cabeza, cerrando los ojos. Hundió la mano en su cabello, apretando de esa manera la rosada mejilla de la joven contra su pecho, y pasó el brazo por los hombros de su alumna, manteniéndola cerca de él. Realmente no sabía qué decir, aquella confesión le había pillado totalmente por sorpresa; si bien la esperaba, tenía que admitir que el momento en el cual Terra lo dijera se le antojaba demasiado lejano e intangible, tanto, que se le escapaba de entre los dedos como si fuera agua.

La joven sintió que la sangre se le subía a las mejillas, incendiando su cara, roja como la grana. Cerró los ojos con suavidad, dejando la mente vacía, sin pensar absolutamente en nada, disfrutando de aquel momento. Para ella, ese abrazo era mucho más íntimo que cualquier otra situación en la que se hubiera encontrado hasta el momento con él.

El pelirrojo emitió un quedo suspiro, besó a Terra en la frente y se internó con ella en el ascensor, sin mediar palabra, con un brazo todavía alrededor de sus hombros, apretándola ligeramente contra su costado. Al salir al recibidor, se separó un poco de ella, dedicando un seco saludo al recepcionista, y llamó a Sephiroth para saber dónde se encontraban. Apenas intercambió más de un par de cortas frases, demasiado tajante para tratarse de él.

-Génesis…-dijo la joven, sin saber exactamente por dónde atajar-¿Te ocurre algo?

-No.

-Cuéntamelo, anda-insistió Terra, preocupada.

El profesor la miró de reojo, conteniendo un amargo suspiro, y volvió la vista al frente, buscando el bar en el que se había metido el grupo para pasar el tiempo. Sin embargo, su mente estaba tan lejos de allí que ya ni recordaba el nombre del local. Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos, que no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando la rubia entrelazo sus dedos con los de él, haciendo que se inclinase hacia ella.

-Estoy aquí para lo que sea. Siempre estaré a tu lado si así lo deseas, ¿vale? Cuando me necesites, acudiré en tu ayuda.

Génesis posó ambas manos en las mejillas de Terra y la besó tiernamente, acariciando sus labios con la lengua, enredándola con la de la joven en cuanto ésta abrió la boca, en un beso desesperado. La chica abrió los ojos, sorprendida de que el hombre se atreviera a hacer eso en público, cuando cualquiera de los de su clase podría verlos.

-Terra-murmuró al separarse, apoyando su frente en la de ella, sin soltar sus mejillas-, tú eres ahora mi vida, ¿me oyes? Sé que tenemos que andar con cuidado, que es…delicado, pero también sé que merecerá la pena todo lo que tenga que soportar para mantener esta relación-le dio un suave beso en la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos-. Te quiero.

Terra abrazó a Génesis, abrumada, temblorosa, hasta que una fría voz hizo que despertara de su ensoñación.

-Espero no interrumpir nada.

La joven se separó del profesor, mirando, asustada, al hombre que tenía delante. Sephiroth mantenía el ceño fruncido y su mirada era fría como el hielo.

.0.0.0.

¡Chan chan chaaaaaaan!

Bueno, pues hasta aquí el cap 11. Oinnnssss qué monos Genny y Terra, que se han declarado ya *^* En fin, ¿reviews, andaaaa? Porfiiii nyawn!

A ver si me pongo pronto a escribir, espero que la imaginación no haga las maletas y me abandone de nuevo...

Byeee!


End file.
